Highschool Drama!
by Rosegirl18
Summary: CH15 UP! Shinn seems to have finally have understood Stellar's sacrifice, but Lacus, Kira, Cagalli, and Athrun find themselves in trouble greater than before... LacusxKiraxFllay AthrunxCagalli StellarxShinnxLunamaria
1. Before School

**Highschool Drama!**

A New fic By White Silk Ribbon

* * *

_**EVERYONE PLEASE LISTEN TO ME BEFORE YOU READ THIS OR YOU WILL REGRET IT! **Okay, not really. I know that you are probably wondering who this Rosegirl18 girl is, and I am about to tell you. This has been a very hard decision, but I have decided to change my username. I AM **WHITE SILK RIBBON, **EVERYONE! So please make sure to remember that._

* * *

**Summary:** Square dancing, mid-term tests, Math class, and love interests. These are the obstacles that are in store for you in high school – lets see if the GS and GSD characters can put up to it. FllayKiraLacus CagalliAthrunMia StellarShinnLuna MurrueMwu

* * *

**Acknowledgements**: **CryingSmile**, thank you for giving us all a great fic to read (Be My Valentine, Anytime), but I would be even more happy with you if you updated. **AnimeFreaks13**, I LOVE your fic (Connections). But do update soon. Please. I'm begging.

* * *

Disclaimer: Let us think about a perfect world in which I own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny. First of all, Nicol would NOT be dead. Second of all, there would be TONS AND TONS OF KIRA AND LACUS AND STELLAR AND SHINN! MWA HA HA HA HA! Yet, I do not own Gundam seed.

* * *

Kira was late. Running through the dangerously inhabited hallways, he barged into his Chemistry class JUST as his teacher was concluding the lesson. With an evil glint in his eyes, the masked horror called Klueze the chemistry dude walked over slowly to Kira. Thump, thump, thump… went his boots. Kira gulped. Beads of sweat running down the side of his face, he –

"WAKE UP BRO!" Shinn ran and jumped up on his brother's bed exactly at 6 o'clock am. Cagalli came in to the room and did the same thing as well.

"Uggh…" groaned Kira. He had a feeling that this day was not going to be very good. "What the hell?" he asked sleepily, "I _thought_ it was a Saturday."

"It is!" said Shinn, "But today we go to camp!" Then Kira remembered. Today was May 5th, the day that the ninth, tenth, and eleventh grade kids went on a field trip for seven days and six nights. Kira would have really been enthusiastic about this trip if he had not had to wake up so early. "This…sucks…" he said. Then his t-shirt hit him on the head.

"Ow." He said. "That hurt."

Cagalli, who had thrown the t-shirt, was digging in Kira's drawer.

"Please don't tell me you haven't packed yet," she said. Kira stayed silent.

"Well", said Shinn, breaking the ice, "It's a good thing we woke you up ten minutes earlier."

At hearing that, Kira would have jumped into bed again had Cagalli not grabbed his hair and threw him on a suitcase. "Pack," She ordered.

* * *

"WHOO HOO!" yelled Mwu. We're going to ca-amp, we're going to ca-amp, we're going to-

"Please. Shut. Up." Said Murrue. Mwu stopped and started prancing around happily like a unicorn instead. Unlike Mwu, Murrue was presently VERY stressed. She still needed to check the class lists, the teams, the grouping, the schedule, plus the costs! Argh! _Andy and Aisha, _the secretaries, were supposed to do this kind of slave work, but a sudden email telling her, the respectful vice-principal, that they had gone on vacation and would meet them at camp, had changed everything! Grr… This was really not one of her days, and Mwu was pissing her off. Sipping enormous quantities of coffee, she furiously wrote and wrote and planned and planned.

Miriallia Haww, who was a totally perfect student, active citizen of the school and was early and always looked clean, stepped into the office.

"Is anything the matter, Ms. Ramius?" she asked.

"Nothing, Miriallia." Said Murrue in return, not even looking up from her writing. Casting a glance at the still-prancing Mwu, Miriallia walked out.

"Teacher's pet, isn't she?" Miriallia heard. She turned abruptly to see a bunch of girl's staring at her. _Fllay's servants, _she thought. Fllay's servants weren't really her servants, even though she was perfectly rich enough to have many of them. In fact, they were called that because they were all ninth graders who were Fllay's wannabes and treated her like a queen. Totally bitch material, right? So back to Miriallia. Currently, she was kind of pissed off at being called teacher's pet by a bunch of lowlife fourteen-year-olds, but she was mature now, and passed by without flicking a single middle finger.

* * *

It was now _exactly_ six fifteen, and Kira, Cagalli, and Shinn were done packing all of Kira's stuff. And clothes. And beach stuff.

"We don't NEED beach stuff," Cagalli had said, but Kira had been too convinced that there was a beach in Camp Zajac to listen. Shinn just did what everyone else told him to do, because after all, he was a lowlife fourteen year old. Far as he knew, he was the only fourteen year old to accept that, but with a sixteen-year-old sister like Cagalli… You get the picture.

Since their work was finished, the three siblings went down to have their breakfast and to be driven to school, only to be greeted by a note from their mother.

_Dear Children of mine who does not do such thing as drugs and sex; _

_I have gone out to the "Only Ladies" meeting with Mrs. Zala, Mrs. Clyne and Mrs. Haww. I'm sorry I couldn't make any breakfast; it was on such quick notice. Please ask your father to drive you to school._

_Your Dear Mother_

They stayed silent for one minute, reflecting on the event that happened to them ten minutes ago.

**Flashback**

It was exactly six o five in the morning when Uzumi came in to let them in a little secret.

"Ahem, you _do_ know that it's our wedding anniversary, right?" he asked his children.

"Yes, yes, dad, we know you need to buy a present, we won't tell mom, have fun." Said Cagalli.

"Thanks, dear daughter and clueless sons of mine." Replied Uzumi gratefully and got the hell out of his house to buy a present before his wife found out that he was gone.

**End of Flashback**

"**_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, KIRA YAMATO!"_** Cagalli screeched. Kira ran for his life around the whole house with Cagalli right on his tail (if he had one). Shinn simply made the right choices and walked out the door with his previously prepared lunch to school. If he walked fast enough, he had ample time to be on time.

* * *

Lacus Clyne, prepared and wearing a dress that complimented her slim figure and matched her hair color, could tell that Miriallia Haww was pissed off.

"Oh Miriallia, is something bothering you?" she asked in her delicate and sweet way.

Miriallia sighed. "The lowlife Fllay servants called me a teacher's pet again. Could you beat them up for me?"

"I'm so sorry," Lacus said, "That job is for Cagalli, but I think she's late." After searching around, she caught a glimpse of Shinn, who was obviously very happy. Perhaps he had been chosen to be partners with Stellar or something.

"Shinn!" she yelled out to him, "Where's Cagalli?"

Shinn looked up, and being the sensible person he was, he answered, "Oh, you mean Kira? He's at home still, I think, getting pummeled by Cagalli for making her late."

"Oh, said Lacus, even though this time, she really did want to know where Cagalli was. Was her crush to Kira really that obvious?

**Flashback**

**One sunny evening, two years ago.**

"Hey Athrun!" Lacus said as she spotted him in the park with another guy.

A really, _really_ cute guy.

"Who's your friend?" she asked.

"Hi Lacus," replied Athrun, "Kira, this is Lacus, Lacus, this is Kira."

'OoOoOoOo…' thought Lacus. Totally boyfriend material.

"Hi," he said in an ultra cute way. Lacus blushed like hell.

"Hi…" she said. Suddenly, a red haired girl came out of nowhere and attached herself to Kira. HER Kira.

"Hi," the megabitch said, "_I'm_ Kira's **girlfriend.**"

Even though Lacus was not the type, swear words began to come out of her mouth, but she stopped them before it could get worse.

"Shi- I-I mean, _Shy_, I'm kind of shy." She said. Athrun looked at her weirdly. She smiled in a totally fake way. "Well, I'd better get going, see you, Kira, Athrun, _Fllay_." She walked away.

**End of Flashback**

Well that had started her days of complete lovesickness. Her love life greatly resembled those of a Soap Opera, like with the handsome hero (Kira), his evil girlfriend (Fllay), the pretty lovesick girl (Lacus), the side romances (Athrun and Cagalli, Shinn and Stellar), and the encouraging extras (Milly, Dearka, Yzak, Shiho, Lunamaria, Meyrin.) Thinking about all this sometimes made her kind of weird, or even more lovesick. For example, she was hearing Kira's voice right now, he was saying "_Lacus, Lacus, Lacus_…"

Lacus opened her eyes to the real world. Kira WAS saying her name!

"Kira!" she said.

"Hi, Lacus," he said, smiling. Lacus smiled too. If her Kira was happy, so was she! "You look really pretty today," he commented, "I like your dress. Not that I would like to wear it or anything, since I'm a guy and – never mind!" Kira was so CUTE when he was like that! Not that he was cute any other time. Cue for a lovesick sigh.

"Sigh." Said Lacus.

"Is something bothering you?" Kira asked in his extremely cute, caring way. Lacus swooned. Then she remembered Shinn telling her that Cagalli had pummeled Kira for something.

"Kira, what about Cagalli? Did she beat you up? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he reassured her, and at the same time trying to pull his sleeve down to cover the bruise on his arm. Relieved, Lacus, started walking back to class, occasionally returning greetings from her other classmates (like duh, she was really pretty and a good student and good at singing and managed to grow out her hair uber long without getting spilt ends! She was totally popular!). It was then that the couple (Fllay: "What the hell do you mean by "Couple?" I'm his **girlfriend** in this story, remember!") saw Nicol Amarfi, a fifteen year old who was happy despite the fact that no one he knew was fifteen.

In fact, he seemed even MORE cheerful today. Maybe he won a trophy for the piano? No, too common. So Kira just decided to ask.

"Hi Nicol, why so happy today?"

"I made a friend today, and she's in my class!" he replied cheerfully.

"Really? Who is she?" asked Lacus, interested in others' well being.

"Ezra." He answered, then pointed to a girl that was running towards them. Ezra, as Kira and Lacus could see, was very happy to see Nicol again and started talking to him.

"Hi Nicol! It's so great that I get to go to camp even though I came today! Ramius-sensei was so nice" The girl chatted on and since it was obvious that the two forgotten sixteen-year-olds had no space to talk, they observed Nicol's new friend. Ezra was four inches shorter than Nicol, had amazingly long, straight black hair with bangs that resembled those of Yzak's, had blue eyes, and wore a silk blue dress with a design similar to that of Lacus's. The two wondered if there was a family relation between Yzak and Ezra, but since Nicol and Ezra looked so happy, they decided not to ask and leave them alone to their happiness.

* * *

Shinn was happy. Very happy.

Why? Because he had been paired up with Stellar, that's what. His eyes scanned the board. Predictably, it was all one guy with one girl.

**Flashback**

**One Dreary Afternoon, one year ago.**

"Alright everyone, listen up," said Murrue, "We think that females and males of this school aren't associating with each other enough, so next year, when we go to camp, we will make the pairs to be of one male and one female."

"Yes," Aisha had added, "Where are your hormones?"

**End of Flashback **

Spotting his brother's name, he looked at who Kira's partner was.

Fllay.

Slowly taking out his white out and a black pen, he went to work.

"Cagalli…is with Yuuna? Gross. She would have a fit! Athrun…Mia! Eew, I should help out. Lacus is with Kira, of course, and…"

After his work was finished, Shinn slunk away, grinning proudly.

000

At exactly seven o clock am, Murrue came out of her office with a mug of coffee, looking very weary with her baggy eyes, slumped figure and unhappy expression. Mwu seemed to be the opposite and followed her outside, still scampering around like a unicorn.

"Everyone, the boards," she pointed to the boards with the papers that Shinn had changed fifteen minutes before, "have your partner's names on them. Please get used to them as no other teachers will be making any adjustments anymore."

All of the student population struggled to read their partners' names.

After a moment's time,

Fllay cursed,

Lacus felt like singing,

Kira was happy,

Cagalli was glad (that she wasn't with Yuuna)

Athrun was happy,

Dearka did the victory dance,

Miriallia groaned,

Nicol and Ezra yelled "YAY!"

Yzak didn't even look,

And Shiho snorted.

Exactly at seven o fifteen, Murrue announced the arrival of the buses and ordered everyone to get with their partners.

Let the drama begin.

* * *

Heh heh heh, I hoped you guys liked this first chappie, it's the first fic to actually go over five pages in times new roman, font 12. I was personally not very happy with the results because it looked too… typical Highschool fiction-ish, but then again, I tried my best, so do review. Please, PLEEASE review. 


	2. On the Bus

**Highschool Drama!**

A New Fic by Rosegirl18 

**A/N**: Neh heh heh, curious about Ezra, are you? Well, you'll just have to wait to find out. Ezra and Yzak…Cool name I thought of right? Right? (Crickets chirp in background.) Well, ANYWAY, Shinn was very complimented in the reviews for changing the names. What a thoughtful teenage boy. Good job, Shinn. Oh and by the way, It was a COMPLETE MISTAKE that I actually added Mia's name to CagalliAthrun, since it's OBVIOUS that Mia is not worthy enough to be near sexy Athrun. MWA HA HA DIE MIA THE LACUS COPYCAT!

**Thanks to**: OMG thank you **KiraxLacus** for adding this story to your c2 community! I am so honored! AH HA HA did you hear that, she added me to the Kira and Lacus community! Heh heh, so happy.

Also thanks to my beautiful, wonderful, extremely kind, thoughtful and generous reviewers,

**SAGA123**

**Iarly**

**C-Town Chica**

Stuntsheep

Des

**Cyberdemon**

**Kite Impulse**

GS fan

**Fanny chan**

**Attharun**

**KiraxLacus**

**pure-love**

Alex Ikari 

**Saranyu**

Thank you! Thank you so much!

* * *

As the children loaded the buses, Murrue was happy with her results. Her pairings had turned out perfect! She could not help grinning as she saw Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, and Athrun chatter together contentedly. She was a whiz at putting together people.

Meanwhile, two other people were NOT happy with Shinn's "adjustments." And those two people were… MIA AND YUUNA. The dark pink and purple head sitting together stood out from the crowd, an evil aura surrounding them. Their heads bobbed in anger and jealousy, looking lustfully at a certain couple that was flirting in their violent way. One of them was, anyway. And those two people were… ATHRUN AND CAGALLI! The happy couple had no idea that two evil predators were staring at them, plotting revenge.

"Aaathruun" Mia sighed in a disgusting way.

"Caaagalliii" Yuuna sighed in a sleazy way.

Suddenly realizing the chances that fate had put together, the evil sleazeballs turned towards each other, an evil smile on each face. "Are _you_ thinking what _I'm_ thinking?" they asked each other.

Uh oh.

* * *

A hole being burnt at both their heads from certain ugly admirers, Athrun and Cagalli started their conversation. It varied from Inuyasha to Family to Report Cards. Emphasis on the last subject.

"So, academic genius, I bet your report card is perfect again this time, huh?" asked Cagalli.

"Well, no," said Athrun, "I'm getting 92 percent in French, but I can bring it up on I-week."

"What's an "I" week?"

"Where failing students bring up their grades by doing extra projects at the end of the year." Replied Athrun. "So, how's _your_ report card?"

"Awful," groaned Cagalli. "My parents are gonna kill me."

"How bad can it be?" reassured Athrun, "even if you have 80 percent, I can help you bring it up."

Cagalli was personally touched that he would do such a thing for her, but it didn't help her much because her highest mark WAS 80 percent. The lowest? Don't ask.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nicol and Ezra were happily talking about their favorite things in the world.

"I really like the piano, some people call me a musical genius n.n !" said Nicol.

"I really like the flute, and some people say that I am a child prodigy!" said Ezra.

Behind them, Yzak and Shiho were unhappily sitting together. Shiho glumly looked out the window, and Yzak glumly had nowhere to look at, so he looked at his shoes. They were kind of dirty. Shiho's shoes were really neat, and new, and clean. Plus her jeans were neatly pressed, and her shirt was completely white, devoid of any stains. Yzak snorted and muttered,

"Suck-up." His statement caught Shiho's attention, and her eyes narrowed into slits. She looked really scary.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, SUCK-UP!" he said clearly and loudly.

"Oh REALLY," said Shiho even louder, "I GUESS YOU'RE THE SUCK-**_DOWN_**, then."

"WHAAAT? YOU-"

Peals of laughter erupted from the seat in front of them.

"You have a **gameboy advance SP**?" they heard Nicol ask.

"Yes! Do you do Donkey Kong versus Mario?"

"Yes! Hey, do you wanna play together?"

"Sure, I have that thing that can attach gameboys. Lets play!"

"Yeah, lets play!"

**Giggle. Clicking of gameboy buttons**.

Yzak and Shiho stayed quiet.

"Wow Nicol, you're really good!"

"No way, you're waaay better!" He replied enthusiastically.

Yzak and Shiho still stayed silent.

…And then they burst into laughter.

"HA HA HA HA HA…**GAMEBOYS**?"

"NYA HA HA (choke) HA HA HA! _IMMATURE_!"

Nicol and Ezra poked their heads behind to face them.

"We weren't THAT immature," said Ezra in a hurt way.

"Don't worry Ezra, sixteen-year-olds are like that in this school."

"Yes, I know because Yzak is always-" Ezra stopped talking. Both Shiho and Nicol became curious.

"What was that? Yzak?" asked Shiho suspiciously.

"N-no…I mean _WHACK_, he's my err… Spanish half-brother, and he's um, eighty-six. I mean, sixteen! Yeah, Yak is sixteen and he's my Chinese stepbrother. Heh heh…"

Yzak raised his eyebrow. _Good going…_

"Ohh… I get it, well, shall we beat Donkey Kong again?" Nicol said cluelessly.

"Okay!" said Ezra, a bit too willingly, and avoided Shiho's eyes. Which looked very suspicious right now. Yzak noticed.

"Erm, Shiho, how about we g-get to know each other?" He said. He had difficulty saying those words because it was his first time (Everyone knows that he is antisocial…), but Shiho seemed to be rather pleased with the idea and seemed to forget all about Ezra's mistake. Shiho had NOT forgotten though, and kept her suspicions to herself.

* * *

Murrue was enjoying the view with Mwu on the front seat of the bus when Lunamaria and Meyrin suddenly walked up to her, an unhappy frown on both their faces.

"What's the matter girls, having trouble with your male partners?" Murrue asked.

"No," Meyrin said, "Because we don't HAVE male partners."

"Whaaat?" Murrue screeched. She had been SURE to include Meyrin with a boy too uncaring to abandon her. What had happened? What had happened?

"We ended up as partners. **AGAIN**." Lunamaria said glumly and looked even unhappier than her younger sister. And had every reason to, actually.

"Well, I'm very sorry," said Murrue. "I guess there will be two-girls-and-one-boy patterns here."

"Great, love triangles!" said Mwu.

Murrue stuffed in a chocolate bar inside Mwu's mouth to prevent him from talking again. She had brought ten of them specially for the event.

"Shinn! Rey!" Murrue yelled. Both of them stood up immediately. "Yes ma'am!" They said.

"Shinn, take another girl. Lunamaria, you see the guy with the messy black hair?" Lunamaria pranced away.

"And Rey, take err… Meyrin."

"Aww man," Rey said. Meyrin did not hear and tried to sit next to him.

"Hi Rey" Meyrin said.

"Who is she, your girlfriend?" Mayu asked suspiciously.

"Umm…no, I've never seen her before in my life." Rey replied nervously.

Meanwhile, Lunamaria had no problem at all fitting in a two-people seat with Shinn and Stellar. Thank god she didn't have to be with her sister for camp again! What a relief. Plus she knew Shinn and he was in at least four of her classes.

"Hi Shinn," she said cheerfully.

"Hi," he said, "Stellar, this is Lunamaria. Lunamaria, this is Stellar."

"Uh, hi Stellar," Lunamaria greeted, but she had honestly not seen Stellar for her whole year at Heliopolis Highschool.

Stellar freaked out at the sight of a stranger and buried her head in Shinn's shoulder. Shinn blushed a bright red. Lunamaria raised her eyebrows. "Hmm…?" she said.

* * *

At exactly seven o seven that morning, Lacus had been the first to load the bus. Everyone had made way for Lacus Our Princess because she was Worthy. Therefore, Lacus was able to get the sacred _Back Of The Bus_ seat. There were four special seats to honor the eight most popular teens of Heliopolis High. If someone that was Unworthy sat on the seat, he or she was immediately condemned "Wannabe" by Fllay. "Kira! Over here!" she said. Kira, of course, was worthy. Fllay's Servants believed that Kira was the Male Savior because Fllay was their Female Savior, plus everyone knew that Lacus Our Princess loved Kira equal to the intensity of a thousand white burning suns. Lacus was worthy because she was the best singer and best dancer and prettiest girl and smartest girl and had the longest hair. Or used to. Now Ezra was the one with the longest hair, but STILL, a girl with that many accomplishments in one teenage lifetime was MORE than worthy. Athrun and Cagalli sat in front of Lacus and Kira because Athrun was the love of more than half the female population in their Highschool. Cagalli was worthy because she was Kira's sister and Lacus's friend. But since this paragraph is getting way too long, I will explain the other popular people in another paragraph.

Beside Kira and Lacus's spot, Fllay and some male servant of hers made themselves comfortable. Fllay was worthy because she, as it has been explained before, was thought of as the Female Savior by her servants. Many others thought that Lacus was the Female Savior, and those two sides were always at war. In front of them were Yzak and Shiho. Yzak and Shiho did not care where they sat and usually scared the younger classmen just by existing. Therefore, they were worthy. In front of Yzak and Shiho was the Almost Popular Spot. Nicol and Ezra sat there because Nicol always earned the favor of the upper classmen and Ezra had the longest hair. Without split ends. In front of Athrun and Cagalli was another Almost Popular Spot. Dearka and Miriallia sat there because Dearka was already popular but Mir was a "Nerd," despite being friends with Lacus and Cagalli.

On the middle section of the bus, there are six seats on each side. Those belong to the ordinary sixteen-year-olds. On the left side, the Fllay followers sit, and on the right side are the Lacus Followers. Even though the Lacus Followers hate Fllay to hell, the Fllay followers still somewhat respect Lacus and call her the Princess. In front of them are the fifteen-year-olds that are unseen by the world, and in front of them are the fourteen-year-olds.

So enough with the paragraphs explaining the insane traditions of Heliopolis Highschool.

On with the Fllay bashing (he he).

Lacus, Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli were enjoying their conversation of coupleship and romance…

"I think that teen romance is one of the best romances in the world." Lacus said dreamily.

"But teen love doesn't last," said Cagalli.

"Oh course it does," Kira pitched in, "Teen love lasts if you truly love someone with all your heart and never let go of the feeling."

"That's so true," Lacus said with sparkling eyes, which made Athrun and Cagalli exchange a glance.

"Maybe I was wrong," said Cagalli.

"I would like to experience true love for once," Athrun said.

"What are you talking about? The whole girl population practically throw themselves at you!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"If you call THAT true love…" Athrun replied.

…That was when Fllay suddenly invited herself to the conversation.

"Kira and I enjoy true love ALL the time, don't we sweetie?" she said.

"Uh, yeah!" he said, suddenly enthusiastic, "We've been together for two years and we haven't fought at all!" Fllay glomped Kira. Kira blushed. Lacus became depressed. Athrun cursed. Cagalli cracked her knuckles.

"AHEM," said Athrun.

Suddenly noticing the glares coming from both his sister and best friend, he told Fllay to go back to her seat. Fllay only left after giving him a kiss (which she made sure Lacus could see) and flounced away. After she went, Kira asked, "What?"

"Dump. Her." Cagalli growled.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kira.

"Nothing!" Lacus said suddenly, "Cagalli, stop it."

"But Lacus-"

Lacus gave her a look, and Cagalli shrank down and faced forward, launching into a conversation with Athrun.

"I'm sorry Kira," Lacus said.

"It's nothing," Kira said, puzzled. What was up with Cagalli? As if his affections for Fllay were some kind of sin, Lacus, Cagalli, and Athrun did not talk to him again for the whole bus ride. What was their problem? Kira didn't get it. During most of the ride, he glanced at Lacus, who was preoccupied listening to her CD player. It was playing especially loud today, since he could hear bits of Nami Tamaki's "Heroine" playing. Kira leaned towards her and said, "I think you're playing that a bit too loud, Lacus."

"WHAT?" she suddenly yelled. Which was clear proof that she was listening to her CD player way too loud. Luckily for her, the chatter inside the bus much louder than her and nobody except Kira heard her. Kira took off her headphones and said slightly louder, "I think you should lower the volume of that thing."

"Oh, okay," replied Lacus, when all of a sudden the bus went over a big bump. Lacus crashed into Kira, which was not unpleasant, in her part.

"Are you okay, Lacus?" he asked, which made Lacus happy. Fllay saw what had happened and was very unhappy.

"Grr." She said.

* * *

Miriallia was not having a good time in the bus. Half of it was because she was sitting beside Dearka Elthman, and the other half was because Tolle was not here.

"Sigh. Oh Tolle," she said. Tolle had been run over by a car last year when he went to walk his dog. Miriallia was not going to go to camp this year, but through Lacus's encouragement and the counselor (Neo Lonorke)'s help, she had changed her plans. Although, of course, she had never expected to become DEARKA's partner in this field trip. Then she suddenly realized that there was gonna be junior prom this year. And Tolle was not going to go with her.

"DAAMMNN IIIT!" she said suddenly. Half the bus turned their heads to look at who the weird screamer person was.

"Hey, what's the matter, Miriallia?" Dearka asked as if he cared.

"No." Miriallia said sarcastically. She sure wasn't going to share her problems with him! "Junior Prom." She simply said.

"Oohh…" Dearka replied. "No Tolle this year, huh?"

"Hmph." He was smarter than she thought.

Dearka seemed to open his mouth to say something, but before he could, the bus screeched to a halt. Most of the students stood up, but the scary Biology teacher (Natarle) stood up as well and said in her loud voice, "NOT SO FAST!" then she read out all the threats to them if they broke any rules.

Then she got out, then Murrue got out, them Mwu got out, and finally, the students made way for all the popular people and then they got out as well.

"EVERYONE, I WILL ASSIGN YOU TO YOUR CABINS!" Natarle hollered.

Fllay suddenly realized that since she wasn't going to be Kira's partner, seducing him would be more difficult.

Much more difficult.

"Grr…" she said, and glared at Lacus. Kira gave Fllay a disapproving look because of that. "That Clyne girl has got to go…" she growled, and evil plan forming in her head.

* * *

I know, this chappie pretty much sucked. And I know it's gonna get even less reviews than the first chapter, Sigh. Oh well. Love to all who reviews. Special thanks to Attharun. I updated especially for you because your romance story was so damn good! 


	3. Canoeing and Kayaking

**

* * *

**

**Highschool Drama!**

Random Note of the Chappie: Shinn is hot.

A/N: Kukukukuku…YES! I finally got forty reviews! Woo-hoo! Thanks so much everyone. By the way, my camping trip was SO BORING! But I got so many ideas, thanks to my also-fanfiction-lover-but-not-author-friends. So, on with the story!

* * *

Before I tell you about which activity group included who, which people were in the co-ed cabins, I must tell you about this little fact about Heliopolis High: How it came to be and why some were so bright and some were not.

So here it is:

Everything had been hectic starting a month before the camping trip. Girls were busy packing, Natarle was busy threatening, and Murrue was busy planning. And everyone else just went along with them. Heliopolis High was always rather busy, anyway. The reason there were so many students were because it was a mix of two different schools. In the beginning, instead of Heliopolis, there had been two schools, Academy of ZAFT and Pure Earth Public School. The Academy students were extremely bright, smart children. They had to do a seventy-page test for each subject to get in, and only the people who succeeded in getting more than 100 percent in at least two classes were able to attend. This was not very surprising though, as children were taught at a very young age and trained for this test to go over to grade nine. All the other children went to Pure Earth Public School.

Athrun, Lacus, Lunamaria, and Rey were amongst those who had gone to ZAFT. However, even though Meyrin had gone to the school, she had failed the test. It didn't matter though, because just before grade eight for Lunamaria, Rey, and Meyrin ended, the school was closed. Kira and Shinn had also attended, but when Kira passed the test and Cagalli didn't, their parents decided to put all their children in the Public school. Kira had made friends in Pure Earth, but still missed his old buddies, Athrun and Lacus. Shinn did too, and never really did fit in the public school. Therefore, unlike others, Kira and Shinn were overjoyed when the two schools became one.

Academy of ZAFT had plenty of money, but Pure Earth didn't, so due to the order of the government, Academy of ZAFT had to add more space and Pure Earth closed down and sold its land to large sums of money to make a bigger school. Through the transition, many other children moved to different schools, making it easier.

"Kira! Kira!" Lacus called. It was the first day of Heliopolis high and she really wanted to see her old friend. As it happened, Lacus hadn't seen Kira for the first time that day at the park. Athrun saw Kira often, but Lacus just didn't have any time or courage and ended up forgetting about him.

And in that time, Kira was claimed by Fllay.

Lacus had wanted to act like any girl had wanted to, Kill her rival. But Lacus was just too nice, and left Kira to become Fllay's. It really wasn't fair, of course. SHE had been the one to give Kira his first valentine chocolates, SHE had been the first girl other than his sister to hold his hand, or to hug him, or anything! Kira was SUPPOSED to be HERS.

But…life wasn't fair. Lacus had no right over Kira now because Fllay had her way. And Kira probably wanted it that way. What a bummer. Meanwhile, Athrun was talking to Kira eagerly. They didn't need any catching up because they had met so often. Suddenly, she heard Kira calling her name.

"Hey Lacus, how have you been? I haven't seen you around. Sorry…"

"Oh, don't say sorry, Kira, it was my fault."

Athrun became bored with listening to Kira and Lacus's small talk and started wandering around. It wasn't as if he had never been to this place before, and ended up with nothing to do.

"I'm so bored…" he said. Then across the distance, he heard shouts.

"Eek! Get away from me you icky purplehead!" he screamed.

"Ow! Ow! Ow" said the purplehead as he was repeatedly hit in the shin. (Shinn: Hey, that's MY name!) "Grab him!" he managed to yell.

Two of the boys standing next to him struggled to settle the boy, but he kept kicking. Then they tried to beat him up.

"Why you little, how dare you!" they said.

"Eek!" he said as he was punched in the stomach. Athrun came to the narrow space in between the buildings just in time to see the boy collapse.

"What a weak little guy," he thought, but beat up all the attackers anyway and knelt beside the poor guy. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Ugh…" he said drowsily. Athrun noted that the purplehead and co. had made sure to conceal any sign of a beating. "Who are you?" he lifted his hat up and his hair…was like a girl's?

"A…girl?" Athrun said.

All of a sudden the girl/boy stood up, her/his eyes in slits. "What did you say?" he/she asked dangerously.

"Um…nothing! Nothing at all! What's your name? My name is Athrun! N-nice to meet you!" Athrun replied hastily.

"Cagalli. You're from the Academy of ZAFT, I suppose. And in case you were wondering, I'm a GIRL!" she said stiffly, and walked away.

"Hey, wait!" Athrun called, and followed. He had a feeling this girl was going to be a part of his Highschool life.

At the time of Athrun, Lacus, Kira, and Cagalli's first day, Shinn, Lunamaria, Meyrin, and Stellar were at the neighborhood middle school, and found it pathetic. They hoped that this year would pass by quickly. And it did, which leads to the camping trip…

* * *

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" said Natarle. She started talking about how they would die if anyone got pregnant on this trip and if they were mean to each other and didn't behave, there would be a BIG test about the insides of frogs this term in Biology. "AAND," she continued, "GIRLS AND BOYS WILL **NOT** SHARE THE SAME BUNK!"

"DAMN IT!" the school population yelled just as loud.

"EXCEPT THE CO-ED CABINS, WHICH ARE FOR VERY GOOD BOYS AND GIRLS!"

"What about the teachers?" asked Mwu, putting an arm around Murrue's shoulder. She pinched him.

"HERE IS THE LIST!" Natarle yelled, ignoring Mwu's question. "FOR THE GIRLS IN CO-ED: LACUS, STELLAR, LUNAMARIA, EZRA, SHIHO, CAGALLI, AND MEY-"

"Oh no," said Rey, disguising his voice as Murrue, "Meyrin has been a very bad girl."

"Oh all right," Natarle grumbled, not bothering to figure out why Murrue (who was beside her) had not moved her lips when she talked. "MEYRIN IS IN THE GIRL'S CABIN! AND FOR THE BOYS, SHINN, KIRA, ATHRUN, YZAK, AND NICOL IS-"

"Dearka is a very nice boy too!" yelled Dearka, forgetting to change his voice.

"Hey everyone!" they heard, and turned their head to see Andy and Aisha, the Cooking Teacher and Secretary, come over clad in sunglasses and grass skirts. They stared.

"Oops," he said, and took it off. "Umm…off to your cabins?"

"ALL THE OTHER GIRLS ARE TO GO TO THE GIRLS' CABIN, AND THE BOYS TO THEIRS, GOT IT? REMEMBER, NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO GET PREGNANT! YOU HEAR?" hollered Natarle from behind them.

The scared fourteen-year-olds nodded their heads rapidly and scurried away, and so did all the other grades.

Except…

Shinn had a problem. He was stuck with two girl partners, however cute they both were, how was he supposed to arrange beds for them? Then, an idea came to his brilliant head. Maybe… Sting and Auel could help out! They were always in need of more girls (even though it sounds very wrong to say so)!

"Hey Sting! Auel!" Shinn's idea fell flat and died when he saw then around four French exchange students.

"Dis is an honore to be arrrround you, Auuuel," said the first French exchange student.

"Est-ce que adorez Auel?" asked the jealous other girl.

"Non! C'est tu, idiote!" she replied.

"Ugh, you bitche!" Suddenly, the two French girls became really violent and started pulling each others' hair, muttering swear words with their leftover energy.

"C'est idiotique, Monique! Est-ce que Bitche! Biche!"

"Tu adores ils, slut!"

A large band of students came running over to see the catfight. Shinn nervously laughed and guided his two partners to the co-ed cabin.

* * *

Cagalli and Athrun were currently being plagued by the really scary looks at them from the 'Purple-Pink Plague'. In other words, Mia and Yuuna were stalking them. And it was not pleasant. Spotting Kira and Lacus talking to each other, they bolted and left the whining menaces in the dust.

"But I want to share a cabin with you!" Cagalli and Athrun heard as they ran.

"Kira! Lacus! (pant pant) Save us! They're (cough cough) trying to rape us!"

The fangirls surrounding Kira stared. And then they…

"OH MY GOD, IT'S ATHRUN! HEY, ATHRUN FANGIRLS THAT ARE IN ALLIANCE WITH US, THE KIRA FANGIRLS CALL YOU! OVER." As soon as one of the fangirls stopped talking in the walkie-talkie, a cloud of Athrun fangirls stormed over.

"Kira's here too?" they asked.

"Yes."

"LETS GET 'EM!"

Kira and Athrun were slightly confused by all the commotion. But with the amazing power they had that was actually because they were coordinators but is not in this fic, they figured it out and ran.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the door to the co-ed cabin was still being banged on with muffles of girly giggling. People from separate rooms of the lodge came out and stared.

"This is AWEFUL." Said Kira. How come they're following me? Do I owe them money?"

"Uh, no." said Cagalli, who was much less denser than Kira. In fact, she was very smart. ANYway, The four girls and guys were stuck in the cabin for the whole first night because of the screaming fangirls. The end.

However, it was NOT the end for Ezra and Nicol, because they found more stuff that they were similar in and had a blast playing Super Mario Two together. Shiho and Yzak had come to be semi-friends in the forget-about-Ezra-and-lets-get-to-know-each-other process. But of course, right after Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, and Lacus trudged up to their rooms to rest, the lunch bell rang.

"DING DING DING DING DING!" the bell said.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Kira responded.

But the evening turned out okay, because Lacus had four sunglasses that the boys could borrow and they went to the cafeteria undercover.

* * *

Next morning, it was bright and sunny, perfect for archery, swimming, canoeing, orienteering, or any other activities that Camp Zajac had to offer.

…Except no one was awake.

A cold gust of wind (completely impossible to have in this sunny day had it not been a fanfic) blew across the teachers who were actually awake, Murrue, Natarle, Raww, Andy, Aisha, Talia Gladys, and Dulindal. (Mwu, of course, was missing.) Also with them was the Zajac staff staying at the time; four Aussies here for their early summer job.

"Where is everyone?" asked Bonnie, a petite and pretty Aussie.

"Could you ring the wake up bell again, Josh? I think my students are quite…tired than usual." Murrue said, rather embarrassed.

"Sure!" Josh said enthusiastically, as most camp councilors seemed to act. He ran across the field to ring the bell. "DING DING DING DING DING!" it rang. Suddenly, the adults heard a huge gust of thirty-six sleeping bags rustling and then-

"SHUT UP YOU FAG!" everyone shouted to the bell. Josh abruptly stopped the ringing, looking shocked.

"Aw shit." Said Murrue, slapping her forehead. "Why didn't the parents warn us?"

But luckily, five minutes later, Natarle went in the cabins and made the students come out rather quickly. They weren't in a very good mood, but some brightened when they saw the lists for the activity groups. Especially Lacus. But Fllay seethed.

Because the Activity groups were…

Activity Group One (Murrue And Mwu): Lacus, Kira, Crot, Miguel, Orga, Shani

Activity Group Two (Natarle): Cagalli, Meyrin, Athrun, Yuuna, Mia, Ahmed

Activity Group Three (Andy): Sting, Monique, Angeline, Auel, Youlan, Vino

Activity Group Four (Aisha): Shinn, Stellar, Rey, Lunamaria, Mayu, Marie

Activity Group Five (Raww): Ezra, Nicol, Fllay, Sai, Kazui,

Activity Group Six: (Talia and Gilbert): Shiho, Yzak, Charline, Dearka, Miriallia, Haine 

The groups were set up in a way that was so obvious it could have been a fanfiction.

"THE GROUPS ARE TO DO ACTIVITIES IN PAIRS. AN EXAMPLE: ACTIVITY GROUP ONE WITH GROUP TWO WILL WORK TOGETHER! KAPEESH?"

Natarle and French just did NOT go together. But the French exchange students did not seemed to mind, and yelled another French reply.

So here went the day…

Day One for Activity Group One and Two:

Canoeing and Kayaking was the activity for groups one and two, and everyone was overjoyed because playing by the water was such fun. So even though they were clad in their hideous orange camp T-shirts (Except for Lacus, who was the only one who knew you didn't have to wear it), they marched on through the bug-infested trail leading to the beach.

"This is great! I love canoeing!" said Cagalli.

"And I really like the beach!" Lacus added, '_and Kira, too…_'

The beach, of course, was really nice, and the scene matched very well with Lacus's light-blue/ white outfit (which other girls eyed with jealousy). But Lacus was rather sad because Kira was Fllay's boyfriend and he really was in love with her. And dramas often ended like tragedies anyway. It was then that she noticed no one was at the beach anymore.

'_Oh no, we are kayaking and canoeing at the lake and that's another trail from the beach…'_ Lacus thought, frantically looking around.

"Hey Lacus." A voice broke into her thoughts. "You sure were thinking hard right then."

"Kira!" Lacus blushed a shade of pink (which matched her hair!). "Where is everyone?"

"They went kayaking and canoeing," Kira said, "But I wanted to stay here with you."

'_Oh Kira, how ever so gentlemanly of you!_' "Thank you Kira." She said.

Lacus started walking to the water. "I really love the beach and the water. My father never has time to go because of his work, but I'm glad to have an opportunity to see it with you right now, Kira," she said.

Kira was hit with a fluttery feeling. He didn't know what it was, but was pretty sure Lacus was the reason of it. '_Am I falling for Lacus? No you idiot, you're all for Fllay! Frick, what's up with these hormones? Deal with it, buddy. Am I talking to myself? No, you're talking to me. But you ARE myself!' _Kira was broken out of his rather weird-working mind when he heard Lacus's surprised scream. "Lacus!"

"I'm alright Kira, just a scratch." Lacus had tripped over a twig.

"Lacus…" Kira now felt a pang of pain when he saw how Lacus was hurt even though I was really just a scratch. Kira pushed away his thoughts before they could even begin. Lacus was much more important. He tore a piece of his shirt off and used it to bandage her ankle.

"It'll be okay, Kira, it's there's hardly any blood, and I'm sure the sprain isn't that bad." So much for the scratch. Kira lifted her up and tried to find the teachers. Surely they wouldn't be far off (?). Since there was only a trail's distance to the lake, Kira ran towards it, hoping he was entering the right one. There is only one path in a trail, right?

* * *

"Splash! Splash!" went Cagalli's oar. "Grr, I'm pissed off. Why won't this stupid oar work?" A few people behind her got even more pissed off at her remark. Who was the one getting splashed?

Athrun looked back to her. "Maybe it's because you're not dipping it into the water enough. And I think steering the canoe is too hard for you anyway. Let's switch places." It was really unfortunate neither of them had heard the teachers before canoeing and had no common sense at the moment, for everyone knows that standing up in a canoe can cause some serious wobbling. And two people standing is even worse.

"KAPOOSH!"

A few seconds later, Cagalli popped her head up, gasping for air but still managing to yell "ATHRUN ZALAAAAAA!" loud enough for the whole camp to hear.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira and Lacus were lost in the woods.

* * *

A/N: Eh heh, would this be counted as a cliffie? Hope you guys liked it! Update your fic soon cyberdemon!

To other Highschool fic writers: Stop copying my first scene of Highschool Drama.


	4. Archery of Romance!

**Highschool Drama!**

By Rosegirl18

* * *

Ch 4: Archery of Romance!

* * *

Shinn's activity groups were having archery. Oh yay. Everyone was happy, of course. Archery was _fun_. Shinn, however, did not think so.

You see, Shinn had HORRIBLE aim.

"Hi everyone! My name is Bonnie and I will be your archery instructor!" People whispered and stared. Bonnie, you see, was very, very pretty. "So lets get your bows and arrows!" People scrambled to get them, and after a few minutes, there were three groups of four:

Group One: Mayu, Stellar, Shinn, Rey

Group Two: Auel, Sting, Monique, Lunamaria

Group Three: Youlan, Vino, Angeline, Marie

"Hey, Lunamaria," whispered Auel as Bonnie talked about how dangerous it was to point your arrow at someone, "That sister of yours is HOT. I'll give you five bucks if you set me up with her."

Lunamaria pouted. "I don't think so," she snapped.

"What, jealous?" Auel said slyly. "Don't worry. There's enough of me for both of you!"

10 minutes later…

"Ugh…" said Auel. "It…hurts…"

"Whoa there," yelled Bonnie, "I'll take you to first aid! What happened? You look beaten up pretty bad!" Bonnie took Auel's arm and led him away. Sting looked indignantly at Lunamaria.

"You could have at least warned him." He said.

"Hmph." She replied, but her frown quickly turned into a surprised expression as an arrow whizzed an inch from her cheek.

And it wouldn't have even been an inch if Shinn had not pulled her away.

"W-what was that?" she stammered. "Someone just tried to kill me!"

"Are you okay?" Shinn asked.

"Yeah…sure…" she shakily replied. "But who-"

Lunamaria was cut off by a sharp cry. Shinn jerked around sharply, dread on his face.

"Stellar!"

Apparently, an arrow had shot Stellar on her shoulder and she was bleeding. Blood trickled down her shoulder and onto her lavender skirt. Obviously, the wound was serious. Shinn ran to her and shouted at Sting to get some bandages. He ran to the first aid box near the archery targets.

"Stellar, are you alright?" Shinn asked desperately as he applied pressure to the wound. Stellar mumbled something that sounded close to "I'm okay." Blood seeped through the first layer of bandages, so he had to add another layer. After a while the bleeding stopped, so Shinn picked her up and ran towards the main cabins, where the teachers probably were. Mayu, Rey, and Lunamaria ran with him.

* * *

"Ms. Ramius? Mr. La Flaga?" The four teens ran into separate rooms, trying to find their teachers.

"What is it? Shouldn't you children be in archery?" Aisha said as she came out.

"Miss Aisha! Stellar! She's-She's-"

"What?" Aisha asked, but saw Stellar's bandaged arm. "Oh, dear, oh my! Andy! Andy!"

Mr.Bartfeld skidded out of a room. "What's the matter, Aisha?"

"Look at her!" Aisha pointed. Andy gasped. "What _happened_? Are Stellar's parents scary? Tell me!" he practically yelled at Shinn.

"N-no, she doesn't have parents! S-she lives in an orphanage…" He replied.

Andy sighed, relieved. "Oh thank god. So what happened again?"

"Stellar-"

"She got hit with an arrow on her elbow we didn't see what happened because Shinn was saving me from another evil arrow and other people might be hurt right now are there barbarians and cannibals living in there forests!" Lunamaria explained, out of breath.

"The teachers should go and investigate the area." Rey said quietly. "Other people might get hurt."

"That's true," said a panicky Aisha, "I'll call Murrue and Mwu, Andy. Tend to this girl."

Mayu just stared at Stellar, and she looked pretty freaked out. "Hmm…!" she moaned.

"What's the matter?" asked Rey. "Shinn, something's wrong with Mayu!"

Shinn looked over and groaned. "Oh man, I forgot!"

"What? What's wrong with her?" Lunamaria asked.

"Mayu has a fear of blood, whenever she sees a large amount of it, she totally goes hysterical!" said Shinn, going rather hysterical himself.

"…Calm down Shinn, I'll take care of her." Rey said, walking towards Mayu. He put one arm around her waist, blocked her eyes, and took her into a room.

"She's in good hands, Shinn. Rey is a very good therapist." Lunamaria said as Rey shut the door. Shinn nodded.

"Yes, I know. He never talks, so he just listens, and that's good." And then he went hysterical again. "I forgot about Stellar! Aghhh! Stellar! I'll protect you!" he said, and ran off towards where Andy and Aisha had taken her. Lunamaria sighed in annoyance.

"I'd like a guy too!" she said to the air.

* * *

"Stellar? Stellar? Are you alright?" Shinn asked frantically when she opened her eyes. The teachers had long gone. It was freebies time, but it wasn't really because you were forced out of your cabins to swim or draw wildlife or do all kinds of shXX that teachers thought were roots of fond memories. Shinn was allowed to stay because he was Stellar's "special friend." Or that's what Miriallia said to convince the teachers.

"Don't worry Shinn, I'm fine," Stellar said weakly.

"Do you need anything? I'll bring your pajamas for you. And everything else. Don't worry!" Shinn zoomed out before Stellar could say anything.

"He really is quite kind…" Stellar said to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods…

"Lacus…"

"Yes Kira?"

"I'm really sorry but – I think we're lost!" he said.

Lacus smiled. "Don't worry Kira, I knew that already." They were having a rather hard time getting through the so-called trail, with branches sticking out and Lacus weighing Kira down. "I'm so sorry to be such a burden."

"No Lacus, this is all my fault! I'll get us out somehow!" he said.

_He's so cute and heroic…_ Lacus thought.

A chirping noise came out of nowhere. The two looked up to see a mechanical - looking bird tweeting at them. It jumped from branch to branch.

"I – I think it's telling us to follow it!" Kira said.

"Wow," said Lacus, "I thought that only happened in storybooks!"

But nevertheless, Lacus and Kira kept following the little green bird and found themselves in the kayaking and canoeing site. They were right in time to hear a familiar voice scream "ATHRUN ZALAAAAA!"

"Athrun?"

"Cagalli?"

"WE'RE NOT LOST ANYMORE! THANKS LITTLE GREEN BIRD!" They looked over to the creature, but it went to the soaked Athrun and started chirping its little head off.

"Torii?" Athrun said, amazed. "TORII?"

"You know this bird, Athrun?" asked Kira. He and Lacus both tilted their heads sideways. It looked cute. So cute, in fact, that Cagalli, who was just as soaking wet as Athrun and had just came out from the lake, got a camera from nowhere and snapped a picture of them.

"Of course I know this bird, I made it when I was ten as my science project!"

"The science project that was on my birthday?"

"Yeah! But it flew away so I got an F on the project and a "Hmph" from you!"

Cagalli just looked from Athrun to Kira, Athrun to Kira. "It's a small world." She said.

Athrun handed Torii to Kira. "Here's your tenth birthday present," he said.

Kira looked touched. "Thanks, buddy."

"Time to get to the campfire, everyone!" Murrue said. People started heading back, probably to change out of the awful camp t-shirts.

* * *

"Now, where can her stuff be?" Shinn mumbled to himself, quite nervous at being in the girl's dorm. "Come on, come on, you can do it!"

"Hey! Mayu? Are you there? I forgot my towel! Could you please – " A dripping Lunamaria stuck her head out of the dorm's bathroom. "Mayu?"

Shinn freaked. Lunamaria was dripping and NAKED. "Ididn'tseeanything!" He dove down to the floor and curled into a ball. Then he sprung out and ran. "I'm sorrrryyyy!" he yelled. It echoed down…the hallway…and into Lunamaria's auditory canal…eardrum…hammer…anvil…stirrup…cochlea…auditory nerve…and finally, into her brain.

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" she screamed and ran back in the bathroom.

* * *

The campfire was to be attended by everyone, since it was supposed to be "a before-bedtime gathering." The group, Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus, Shinn, Lunamaria, Nicol, Ezra, Dearka, Miriallia, Yzak, and Shiho sat together, mainly for their own reasons.

_Surely Yuuna/Mia can't find me in this mass of people_, thought Cagalli and Athrun.

_I'll sit next to Kira and pretend I'm only doing it by coincidence. We're in the same group, after all._ Thought Lacus.

_I just sat here and everyone followed me…_ Thought Yzak and Shiho.

_What a nice way to sit in a group,_ Thought Nicol and Ezra.

_Just because I'm sitting with my friend's group doesn't mean Dearka can flirt with me!_ Thought Miriallia.

_I hope I can nonchalantly manage to sit next to Miriallia,_ Thought Dearka.

_I hope Stellar is okay,_ Thought Shinn.

_I hope Meyrin will see me around all these boys and be jealous. _Thought Lunamaria.

Kira didn't really think about anything. He was too busy playing with his new pet.

"Here Torii! Good bird, good bird!" he yelled as the green thing fluttered and jumped over and on people's heads. Some of them were so annoyed they tried to catch it and crush it, but they never could.

And Fllay was annoyed by the bird for a different reason. "It's taking all of Kira's attention away from me…" she growled, "That bird has to go!"

While Fllay was planning her evil schemes again, Kira sat back down in his seat between Athrun and Lacus with Torii in his hands. Bonnie announced that the campfire was going to start soon. The rest of the students came to the fire and sat on the logs positioned into a large circle. Cagalli, Athrun, Kira, Lacus, and Shinn sat on one log. Lunamaria, Nicol, Ezra, Yzak, Shiho, Miriallia, and Dearka sat on the log beside it.. Shinn made sure to leave three spaces on his log for Stellar, Mayu, and Rey, who were still absent.

"Time to start the campfire!" yelled Josh. "Scary stories first. Anyone want to contribute?"

"Oh! Me! Me! Pick me!" said Auel. Sarah, another camp leader picked him to go up, since he was the only one who volunteered. Auel stood up, winked at Meyrin's direction (which horrified Lunamaria), and started his story in a ghastly voice. Sting made weird howling ghost noises.

"This story is called, I Used to Be," started Auel, "Once upon a time there was a boy who loved to go on chatting sites. One day, someone invited him to a private chat…

'hi' typed the boy.

'Hi' typed the other guy,

…And they became such good friends they told each other their addresses…

'That's the same block as mine!'

'Really?'

'Come over.'

'Okay!'

'Say, are you pretty?'

'Well, I used to. Then I got into a car accident and my face got scarred severely.'

'I still want to see you. Come quick.'

…And the other person wrote…

'I'm already here.'

…So he looked down and saw…

…A squashed up face with cut marks and protruding metal pieces that lay bloody and gruesome right at his feet.

"The End!"

Everyone groaned. Leave it to Auel to make up a gruesome story to ruin a campfire.

"That story was pretty gross, wasn't it, Lacus?" asked Kira, looking down at Lacus, who seemed very weary. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied, "Just really weak, that's all. I got pretty worn out at the beach, when we got lost and all." She leaned her head down on Kira's shoulder and fell into a deep sleep. Cagalli took another picture.

"Nya ha ha ha…" she said. Athrun saw her and asked,

"Why are you so obsessed with Kira's love life?"

"Because I don't have my own," Cagalli said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Really? No love life?" Athrun said. _A pretty girl like you?_

"Of course not. What do you think?" she snapped as she took another picture of Kira, now carrying Lacus to their cabin.

* * *

Late at night, everyone in the girl's room of the co-ed cabin was asleep. Everyone, that is, except for the lovely pink-haired teenager who was scribbling rapidly on her bunk bed, the big flashlight doing its job right beside her. No one knew this, but Lacus's hobby before bed was writing romance/angst/drama stories in her notebook.

"_Oh Auzure, I would never want you to be unhappy!' said Auna, 'But I love you! I really do! What do I have that Areau does not?' _

'_Stop it,' said Auzure, his face devoid of any emotion, 'you are not the one I love. Please, get away from me.' His words slashed Auna's heart. He left._

'_No, Auzure-'_

_Meanwhile, Lyn had arrived in the small village that had once been her hometown._

'_It's nice to be home,' she thought to herself. But she could still not ignore the cause of her trip. 'Jin…are you still here?' _

_Lyn found the ocean well enough. It was almost right beside her former home. Before Sapporo had died. She looked around and breathed in the salty air. 'Oh Jin, I've missed you so long,' she said, looking around, just hoping for a trace of him. Then she heard a distant voice, ever so familiar…_

'_At the story the wind told me, _

_My hear became aghast… _

_The wind carrying my story_

_I hear your voice._

_Moonlight reflecting _

_On the mirror I carry,_

_It shows the star filled tears_

_That I cannot conceal._

_Hugged by the summer air,_

_The wind stops_

_And a voice _

_Whispers in my ear._

_In a dream, _

_In a daze,_

_I stumble through_

_To try and find you.'_

'_Jin,' Lyn's heart fluttered with joy. There he stood, her long lost childhood love… Jin turned around. His expression showed surprise. _

'_It can't be,' he said, 'L-Lyn?"_

'_Jin!' Lyn ran through the sandy shores of the ocean, the very place she and Jin had met, right into his arms. 'I missed you so much!' she cried. However, the joyful reunion was not to last, for a sharp voice cut through the air. _

'_Jin!' The couple ended their embrace. _

'_Yurina?' Jin exclaimed –'_

Wrote Lacus. "Oh," she sighed, "What's Yurina's character like? Think! Imagine! Think!"

"You should really do that, Lacus, because it would be a shame if you didn't continue it," said a voice under her.

Lacus almost screamed.

"W-who…"

"Well actually, I'm a big fan of romance, and I couldn't help overhearing…" Lacus finally figured out that the voice belonged to the person who slept in the bunk bellow her.

"Stellar?" she heard creaking sounds, and the younger girl climbed on to her bed.

"You always mumble what you write at night, so basically, I've heard the whole story from the beginning to now." Stellar blinked at her innocently, but Lacus still felt horribly embarrassed. She had included _kissing scenes_ in the story! Her face went red and she banged her forehead repeatedly on her bunk. "Stop!"

"Oh I'm sorry Stellar, I'm just so embarrassed!" Lacus's face went back to its normal color. "But tell me…how is it?"

Stellar smiled at her. "It's wonderful! It's one of the most romantic stories I've ever read. A beautiful mix of angst and romance and drama! In fact, I would call it the best Dromangst novel of the year!" she said dramatically.

"Uhh…Stellar, what's Dromangst?"

"A word I made up. A mix of Drama, Romance, and Angst!"

"That's wonderful! Stellar, you're a genius!"

"Why thank you, now shall we work on your romance?"

"Yes! And I hope your arm is alright."

"It is, thanks to Shinn."

And another friendship begins…

* * *

Today I am depressed. Second chappie of Superstar is long done, but no one is reviewing! Sigh. Sigh. Sigh. Please review! The goal till next chapter is eighty reviews! 80!

* * *

Preview of next chapter…

"My turn to ask a question!" yelled Dearka. "Okie dokie… who to pick? I know! Miriallia! Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm… tru- I mean, dare!"

"Okay, I dare you to kiss me!"

Everyone laughed. Miriallia was going to hit Dearka but Yzak did that first.

"Ask another question you dope!" Yzak yelled.

"Fine, fine!" sighed Dearka. "Alright, Cagalli, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Cagalli said. Since Dearka wasn't all that good at thinking, she was sure it couldn't be bad.

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"No one!" she protested.

"Wrong," Shiho suddenly said, surprising everyone. "The ouiji board says that you are in love with…"

* * *

Stay tooned and make sure to review if you wanna see what the ouiji board says! 


	5. Ouija Board of Truth!

**Highschool Drama!**

By Rosegirl18

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for the reach of goals, everyone! I love you:

Susan (Thanks for the nice comment!)

Lalalu

Feeorin

Watashiwakirayamato

ANONYMOUS (Are you and Anonymous the same person? Thanks a lot for the numerous reviews!)

Kite Impulse (How was your girls' camp trip?)

Anonymous

joseph bailey

FMKaiba

KiraFreedom

Julie

Tennisprincess15

MyouseiSeed

Jenniferseedlover

Stuntsheep

Attharun (Update your story!)

PLEASE WRITE MORE (You anonymous people have the weirdest names.)

Je

Asga

JesterSage

Ookami Fu

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Ouija Board Of Truth!**

* * *

A Day Later…

After the campfire of the second day of camp, Shinn was totally exhausted. He had done orienteering, low ropes, and swimming, which made him dirty as well as tired. He yawned and saw something at the corner of his eye. It was a beautiful painting of a girl with a nighttime background.

"Wow, that's beautiful." He said.

"What's beautiful?" asked Mayu, jumping on her brother.

"Nothing, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Hm, I guess. Say, Stellar is - "

"What? What about Stellar? Is she okay? What happened?" Shinn yelled, becoming more hyper by the minute.

"Calm DOWN, bro! She's back at our dorm! Wanna see her?"

Shinn whizzed past her and went into the dorm. There, he saw Stellar discuss over some notebook with Lacus.

"Stellar! Are you alright?" Shinn said, startling her.

"Of course, thanks to you," she smiled. "Thank you so much for your support."

Before Shinn could say anything in reply, Lacus said shyly, "Is your brother okay, Shinn?" Shinn grinned.

"I know what you're asking. Come with me, I'll let you in the boys room."

"W-what do you mean?" she blushed, "I only mean…" But nevertheless, she followed Shinn and Stellar, who were already waving at her from the doorway. When she went in, they were plastered to the wall, checking Kira out as if he was some secret project. Stellar crept up behind her, and pushed her into Kira.

"Oh!"

"Lacus, are you alright?" asked Kira, who was holding her. Lacus blushed. She could feel her heart beating loudly… _Thump, thump, thump_…

"I-I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright," Kira smiled. They looked at each other for a moment, and then…

"WE'RE GONNA PLAY TRUTH OR DARE WITH THE GIRLS!" Announced Dearka loudly. Lacus turned her head around slowly to face Dearka. He froze. "L-lacus? W-what's the matter? What's with the evil eye?"

Lacus then took deep breaths, counted to sixty in her head, and did a REC (Rapid Expression Change). "Nothing, Dearka. Shall we go to the lobby to play?"

* * *

As Kira, Athrun, Dearka, Yzak, Rey, Nicol, Lacus, Cagalli, Miriallia, Shiho, Lunamaria, Ezra and Stellar all came into the room, they noticed that Shinn and Mayu were missing. They just shrugged it off. It was about ten o'clock in the afternoon and they were really tired anyway. They all settled down in a circle and Miriallia took out her truth or dare question deck to set it in the middle.

"Lets start," she said, "You first, Yzak."

"Me? Why me?" asked Yzak suspiciously.

"I could ask Athrun instead…" said Miriallia.

"Nevermind!" Yzak replied quickly. He picked up the card on top of the deck and read it out loud. "Kiss the closest person of the other sex."

Everyone stayed silent for a while and looked at the girl closest to Yzak.

…Shiho.

Yzak followed their gaze and looked beside him. And then he looked the other way, where Dearka sat, and then said, "No way in HELL would I EVER kiss that BROAD! In fact, I would rather kiss DEARKA than her!" The punch came from two directions.

"I'm a WHAT!" screeched Shiho.

"You'd rather kiss WHO!" growled Miriallia.

"Aw geez you guys, this is taking forever! Just get on with it!" said Dearka, and banged Shiho and Yzak's heads together. Which resulted in a meet of both their lips, in other words a kiss.

Until everyone saw the blood coming from both Yzak and Shiho's noses.

Now it was a nosebleed kiss.

"Dearka…" Yzak said in a deadly tone. Dearka slowly stood up and ran for it, with Yzak right at his trail.

"NO YZAK NO! IT WAS AN ACCIDENNNNNNT!"

Miriallia coughed nervously. "So…now it's your turn, Lacus."

"Sure!" said Lacus, and picked a card. "Attempt to open up the shirt of whoever sitting in front of you. And there sat…_Kira._

"Way to go, Lacus!" hooted Lunamaria.

Lacus took a deep breath, and nervously walked over to Kira but just as she was putting a hand on his shirt, a whizzing sound came from the girls' dorm and something pink grabbed Kira's shirt and threw it high into the sky.

"Eek!" said Kira. For that thing was…

Pink-chan. Dun dun dun…

Lacus was in complete shock and tried to shield Kira's totally shirtless self from everyone else. "Haro, what on earth have you DONE?" Lacus exclaimed. _I wanted to do that! _She thought furiously. Cagalli was impatient with the turn of events.

"Hurry up, whoever's next." She said irritably. Everyone stared at her.

"It's your turn, Cagalli."

"Oh, okay." She picked up a card and read, "Who do you like?"

The Haro suddenly started rolling along the ground and said "Athrun, Athrun, Athrun!"

"What did that thing say?" asked Athrun.

"N-nothing!" Cagalli said, throwing the pink thing and imbedding it to the wall.

Everything was so chaotic that eventually, people forgot about Cagalli's turn, much to her relief.

"It's my turn, right?" Shiho wiped her nose with a tissue and picked a card up. "Act like a…chicken." She frowned. "Do I have to do this?"

Everyone burst out laughing. They just couldn't imagine Shiho acting like a chicken. How could they? She wasn't the druggie type, but had the air of a tough gangster chick. Which was probably the reason younger kids of Heliopolis High avoided her. She was also Yzak's biggest rival after Athrun for some unknown reason, but since he was being nicer to her, they seemed to be more friendlier to each other. But those kind of girls just did NOT act like chickens.

"Fine then," Shiho said defiantly, "Quak Quak."

"That's a duck!" said a bruised Dearka, entering the lobby again, a pissed-off Yzak following him.

Shiho frowned, then tried again. "Bak…Bak." And then she made her hand look like a beak and did a moving motion. Everyone clapped. Shiho looked embarrassed, then she suddenly said, "Why don't we just do away with the cards and play it the old way?"

Everyone agreed to that, and it started with Dearka.

"My turn to ask a question!" yelled Dearka. "Okie dokie… who to pick? I know! Miriallia! Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm… tru- I mean, dare!"

"Okay, I dare you to kiss me!"

Everyone laughed. Miriallia was going to hit Dearka but Yzak did that first.

"Ask another question you dope!" Yzak yelled.

"Fine, fine!" sighed Dearka. "Alright, Cagalli, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Cagalli said. Since Dearka wasn't all that good at thinking, she was sure it couldn't be bad.

"Who do you have a crush on?"

Uh oh. Not that again! "No one!" she protested.

"Wrong," Shiho suddenly said, surprising everyone. "The ouiji board says that you are in love with…"

Everyone leaned towards Shiho, with the black board, with expectant smiles on their faces. "Who is it, who is it?" everyone chattered.

The fun air was suddenly destroyed, however, as the black-haired Shinn Asuka burst into the door, his frightened sister beside him (Shinn and Mayu are siblings. They are actually cousins to Kira and Cagalli, but live with them because their parents died).

"What's the matter, you two?" asked a puzzled/relieved Cagalli.

"G-g-g-ghost!" screamed Mayu, "It's haunting this campsite!"

"What on earth are you guys talking about? Don't tell me you were actually affected by Auel's story!" said Athrun.

Mayu's eyes widened immensely and said in a hoarse voice, "You know, when we went to archery, Stellar got hit by an arrow, right? But we never found out _where_ it came from! Plus today, Shinn was showing me this picture on the wall of a girl…but right now, when we saw it again, it was _a mirror_!"

The whole group winced. What Mayu was talking about was totally freaking them out.

"Are you sure about that, Mayu?" Lacus asked carefully, edging closer towards Kira for comfort.

"Y-yes, she's sure," said a frightened Shinn. "I saw it myself. And since we never saw who really shot those arrows…"

Stellar shuddered, and Lunamaria remembered how the arrow almost struck her head straight-on…

"Maybe the ghost is unhappy about something. Like if it has an unsolved conscience."

People nodded reluctantly. "We can always ask the ouija board," Shiho said suddenly, scaring everyone.

"Ouija? You mean the board that was going to say who I liked?" Cagalli said.

"So you do have some-" Shiho cut Athrun off.

"I've already connected us with a spirit. Her name is Misha.

Everyone gasped at the mention of that name. "You don't say…" Lunamaria started.

"Yes, she's the ghost of Fllay's friend. She died last year from a car crash, did she not?"

"Yeah…" they all replied.

Shiho told them to all put their finger on the triangular piece. "Don't put any pressure on it," she warned.

First the triangular piece, the pointer, moved slowly. It told them about how she was so depressed about dying and entertained them by figuring out all their favorite numbers and colors. "Now to find out if it's real," Shiho said, "Lunamaria, put your hand off the pointer. Now tell me about a question that no one knows and answer to except you."

Lunamaria slowly nodded and whispered something in Shiho's ear. "Okay then," Shiho said, looking slightly baffled, "Who is Lunamaria's greatest rival?"

Everyone murmured. They had no idea Lunamaria had a rival. She was so happy and bright and non-competitive all the time. But the pointer started moving, and spelled out the name, "M E Y R I N." Lunamaria's eyes widened in surprise. "No way!" she gasped.

Now people were getting scared. "Then it's time," Shiho said, "Misha, will you please connect us with the ghost that is plaguing this campsite?" Misha was reluctant to leave the only object that allowed her to speak with the rest of the group, but she left and it was a while before they saw action on the board. But they soon saw it alright. As soon as every one of the left the ouija board to do other things, the pointer started to move. Rapidly. Without a hand to guide the pointer. Someone screamed. Everyone rushed towards the crazy board, half-expecting a ghost to rise behind them and strangle all their necks.

"W-who are you?" Mayu finally uttered.

"G I L L I A N." it spelled.

"How old are you?" Shinn asked timidly.

"14" it printed. "I D I E D I N T H I S L O D G E."

"Why?" Lacus asked.

"I K I L L E D M Y S E L F."

"Oh, poor thing," Stellar said sadly. "But why?"

"I W A S O N A C A M P I N G T R I P L I K E A L L O F Y O U, T E N Y E A R S A G O. I R E A L L Y L I K E D T H I S G U Y, B U T O N T H E C A M P I N G T R I P T H I S G U Y I L I K E D D E C I D E D T H A T H E L I K E D A N O T H E R G I R L A N D A S K E D H E R O U T."

"W-what was his name?" asked Cagalli.

"J O S H."

"A-and the girl?"

"B O N N I E. A N D I P L A N T O K I L L T H E M T O D A Y."

* * *

The next day, the co-ed gang was exhausted from trying to convince Gillian to not kill Josh and Bonnie. Gillian had calmed down a little now, but the teens were ready to kill Josh for not letting them sleep.

"We need to tell him about Gillian," said Cagalli tiredly. "Can anyone see her? Lets lead her to him." It was partly said as a joke, but Rey said very quietly as usual,

"I can see her." Everyone's jaws fell to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Shinn exclaimed.

"You never asked." He said, barely being heard. "What's the problem? You guys can see her through a mirror, right?"

"That's right!" Athrun said. Dearka suddenly stood up and disappeared.

"Where is he going?" Miriallia said.

A few moments later, Dearka came back with a huge mirror the size of a suitcase.

"You didn't get that off the washroom wall, did you?" Yzak snorted.

"No, I brought it here." He replied, and set it down. It was scary seeing the ghost, but soon, after people had calmed themselves, they stood up and told Gillian to come with them.

"Rey, you lead her," Shiho commanded. "Lets go to his room."

"His room is upstairs, next to Paul's." said a sudden voice.

"WTF!" everyone said at the same time.

"What, didn't know I could talk?" she said irritably. They pushed the fear back down again and went up to Josh's room. The boys crashed the door and announced, "Gillian wants to talk to you!"

Josh screamed.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to burst in on him like that." Lacus whispered to Cagalli, but she shook her head and said,

"He needs to get this over with."

Gillian suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "You BASTARD!" she said in a shrilly voice. "How DARE you choose BONNIE instead of ME?"

"H-how can we see her now…?" Lunamaria asked.

"When a ghost wishes to be seen, she wills herself. It's perfectly natural." Shiho said in a matter-of-fact way.

"I-I'm sorry! What do you want?" Josh shrieked.

"I want you to go on a date with me," she declared.

* * *

Lacus and Kira waved out to Josh from the bus window. "They kind of look cute," Lacus said. Gillian allowed them to see her floating next to Josh, invisibly linking arms with him. Josh had a fake happy expression that was painfully obvious about his real opinions, but the whole bus just waved back happily.

"I'm just happy that we got away from the bugs," Cagalli grumbled. Athrun looked back at her.

"But that's because you didn't bring any bug spray." Cagalli looked back at him and thought, _Whoa, he's cute._ "Ack! Cagalli, what are you DOING? EEEEEEKKKK!" she slapped herself.

Athrun just stared at her little show and thought, _She's very funny_. "Say, what about that guy you like, Cagalli?"

Cagalli did this: O.o to him. "W-what do you mean?"

"You know," he took out a recorder and clicked a button.

"_Ouija? You mean the board that was going to say who I liked?_"

"W-what? No! I mean – **HEY**! That's MY recording thing! I brought it here to record any special chemistry between KIRA AND LACUS!"

"Sorry, I borrowed it."

"Everything okay, you guys?" asked Kira.

"F-fine," they both said.

"Say, where's Torii and Pink-chan?"

"I don't know."

"I must have left it!"

Meanwhile, a green blur and pink blur was seen following a bus.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright, Stellar?" Shinn asked.

"I'm fine, Shinn." Stellar smiled. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Y-you're welcome," Shinn blushed. Beside them, Lunamaria was twitching at the sight of her sister chatting away with Auel. She didn't like Auel at all, but he was a guy. What did he see in Meyrin?

Nicol and Ezra were busy trying to write down all the events in their diaries, so they didn't make much noise. Dearka was trying to talk to Miriallia, but she kept ignoring him. Shiho and Yzak were discussing what to do if juniors sat in their lunch spots.

"Oh, that happened to me once," said Shiho, "I saw these wannabe girls who kept on chattering in Chinese, so I gathered all my gangster friends and sat right beside them. The girls kept swearing about us in Chinese for a while, then they took off."

"That's funny," Yzak said, "I tried that once, but they didn't budge an inch."

Fllay was busy planning to destroy everything that caught Kira's attention in the least, but our other two villains were nowhere to be found.

"I TOLD you the washroom was that way, now we're late!" snapped Mia.

"Well _so-rry_," whined Yuuna, "It's not **MY** fault my bladder took me here."

"Now we're in the middle of the forest! We might be late for the leaving bus!"

"_So-rry_!" Yuuna whined.

* * *

Here's a little preview of the next chappie!

* * *

"Well everyone, it was nice being with you for our next year's training program. Enjoy your summer and see you next year, future grade nines!" called out Murrue. Surprised? Since the parents complained that the neighborhood middle schools were not challenging enough for the children, Heliopolis High had enrolled a special summer school for students wishing to prepare for next year in the month of May. The school had a special extended summer break for this reason.

"Well, now that that's over, why don't us girls go shopping?" Lacus suggested to Mayu, Ezra, Shiho, and Stellar. "I'll go over to call Cagalli."

"What's up?"

"Lets go shopping, Cagalli."

"…Do you realize what you're asking me?"

"We'll go to the karaoke too."

"Okay then."

And after the little persuasion, the girls all went in Lacus's limousine.

"I've never ridden a limo before," said Ezra, totally awestruck. "What are we shopping for?"

Lacus smiled discreetly. "How about lingerie? I've always wanted a silk one."

Stellar looked shocked at first but replied, "I really do need a one that unclasps at the front…"

"Yeah, I don't have a black one yet." Ezra said.

Shiho and Cagalli looked at them as if they were crazy, but Shiho said after some time, "I need a strapless…"

Cagalli said with a blank expression, "Me too…"

* * *

Stay tooned! 


	6. Bring on the Lingerie!

**

* * *

**

**Highschool Drama!**

By Rosegirl18

* * *

Ch 6: Bring on the Lingerie!

* * *

"My gosh, wasn't that Josh SUCH an asshole?" "Cagalli fumed at Athrun, thinking about how mean Josh was to look so dreary while Gillian clung to his arm.

"You can't blame the poor guy," Athrun replied, "I would do that too, if a ghost wanted a date with me."

"Whatever," Cagalli said.

* * *

Fllay brushed her red/dark hair out of her face. She was going for the sexy look today, with red lip gloss and tossed-over hair.

Nya ha ha.

Grrr.

Fllay frowned as cold wind hit her face with a whole bunch of her hair, all sticking to her lip-gloss. She furiously snatched her hairs and pulled them back and yelled, "CLOSE YOUR WINDOWS!" Her side of the bus, the Fllay's Servants immediately shut all their windows. The right side, where the Lacus Our Princess army was, heard Fllay's command (with the whole poor neighborhood they were passing), and some of them actually put up their windows on purpose. So everyone on the right side eventually put up all their windows, which made Fllay's hair a mess and stick to her lip gloss. Lacus's hair, of course, was much too long to swish over her hair and natural clear lip gloss, so it gently brushed across her and Kira to create a romantic atmosphere.

Which, of course, annoyed Fllay even more.

And so, Sai, the unfortunate male servant who was seated next to her, had to listen to all her rambling about her crazy plans to destroy the ones who took Kira's eyes off her.

* * *

Neo was currently seated next to Shani, a druggie.

"How do you _feel_ right now?" Neo asked.

"Uh…" Shani said.

"You feel trapped. You're in a situation where you are caught up with the cliques of Highschool and want to get out of it all, and tried drugs, which has now turned into a problem." Neo said.

"…No…" Shani said, narrowing his eyes. "What do you know?"

"Just go with the flow!" snapped Neo. "This was what I was taught in University!"

Natarle turned around to see where the voice had come from and looked at Neo.

"It's okay to feel sad, Shane." He said nervously under her suspicious gaze.

"It's _Shani_!"

* * *

So back to Cagalli and Athrun.

"Looks like Yuuna and Mia are not here," Cagalli said. _I hope she got hit by a car and was buried as roadkill._

"Yeah," Athrun replied. _That purple haired freak is lucky to not be here, or I'd have bashed in his face already._

"So, what kind of music do you like?" _Cagalli, what a lame topic! What's Athrun gonna think about you now?_

"TM Revolution." _Athrun you fool, be a man and make some conversation!_

"Oh. That's nice." _Hell yeah, he doesn't even want to talk to you._

"Uh huh." _What are you doing? Ask her something!_

* * *

While Athrun and Cagalli were talking more inside their heads than out, Lacus and Kira were discussing the series Gundam Seed.

"I've heard it's a wonderful anime," Lacus said, "But I've never been able to see it."

"I know," Kira said, "It's so weird."

"Anyway, I do wonder where Haro and Torii went. They've disappeared all of a sudden."

"I know," Kira said, "I hope I put him in my suitcase or something."

The pair, of course, had no idea on what had really happened.

Flashback 

What we last saw of Mr. Pink…

_The Haro suddenly started rolling along the ground and said "Athrun, Athrun, Athrun!"_

"_What did that thing say?" asked Athrun._

"_N-nothing!" Cagalli said, throwing the pink thing and imbedding it to the wall._

After that particular scene, everyone lost interest on the pink haro, preferring to lean into the void of truth or dare. Sadly, no one seemed to know what the Haro was capable of. Mr. Pink rolled away, muttering annoyed sounds of how Cagalli had ruined his dignity. If it had a gender, that is. Since Haros are little ball computer things, Mr. Pink text messaged Mr. Blue and Mr. Green to come get him in their limo. 

_**PinkDudeLeader**: Hey, come get me in your limo._

_**GreenAlmostLeaderHatePink**: Why?_

_**PinkDudeLeader**: I got ditched at camp._

_**GreenAlmostLeaderHatePink**: Hah! I told you Lacus liked me better!_

_**PinkDudeLeader**: Fuck you, green bitch._

_(PinkDudeLeader has blocked GreenAlmostLeaderHatePink.)_

_**PinkDudeLeader**: Mr. Blue._

_**BlueSoCute:)LacusOurPrincess**: What?_

_**PinkDudeLeader:** Come get me in camp._

_(BlueSoCute:)LacusOurPrincess has blocked PinkDudeLeader.)_

_**PinkDudeLeader**: Screw you!_

_(PinkDudeLeader's message, Screw you! Could not be delivered due to blocking.)_

Very pissed off, Mr. Pink shut off his messenger screen and flew away.

The Last we saw of Torii…

"_Here Torii! Good bird, good bird!" he yelled as the green thing fluttered and jumped over and on people's heads. Some of them were so annoyed they tried to catch it and crush it, but they never could. _

_And Fllay was annoyed by the bird for a different reason. "It's taking all of Kira's attention away from me…" she growled, "That bird has to go!"_

_While Fllay was planning her evil schemes again, Kira sat back down in his seat between Athrun and Lacus with Torii in his hands._

Kira had let go of Torii to carry Lacus to her cabin, and it had flown away. Actually, Torii had found himself a separate life after Athrun had created him. He found himself a spouse and got six children. Three were mechanical and three were not. When he ran away to his nest, his wife greeted him and they lived happily ever after with their six children.

Back to Haro…

"Damn you Haros! I demand you to come to my demand or else!" Mr. Pink yelled.

"Like what?" Mr. Green had suddenly come to Mr. Pink's side.

"I'll tell Lacus that you guys sold her underwear in ebay," Mr. Pink threatened.

"Okay, okay," Mr. Green said. "But I didn't bring a limo."

"Then we just follow the bus," Mr. Pink said evilly.

And so, Mr. Green and Mr. Pink followed the bus.

End of Flashback 

"Well, guess we'll find out sooner or later," Kira said.

"Yup!" Lacus replied happily, imagining all the things she could do with Kira on a date.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stellar was thinking about the boy next to her. Who happened to be Shinn, of course. Unless Lunamaria was a guy…which would be totally freaky. So anyway, Stellar was thinking about how nice and supportive Shinn had been throughout the whole trip. At first, she was disappointed that she hadn't been able to be partners with Sting, her brother, or her neighbor and friend Auel due to her extreme shyness and phobia of strangers, but Shinn had been really nice, and with the courage given to her by Shinn, she was able to be friends with Lacus, Mayu, and maybe Lunamaria.

Beside her, Shinn was sound asleep. He was lucky to get the window seat, because if he had fallen asleep, his head would have ended up on Stellar's shoulder. Which wasn't all that bad, to think. Lunamaria was currently sitting next to Meyrin.

Stellar glanced at Shinn, then realized that she didn't need to pretend she was looking out the window, since he was asleep. She kept staring at him, and somehow started leaning towards him until their lips were barely an inch apart…and he woke up.

"Uh, hi Stellar." He said. Stellar immediately drew away from him, trying not to blush.

"Sorry if I woke you Shinn!" she said barely audibly, and scurried away to where Kira and Lacus sat. "Lacus, I need your help!"

Lacus smiled enchantingly at her and said, "Kira, will you excuse us?"

Kira immediately got up and went to sit in Stellar's seat, next to Shinn. "Hey Shinn."

"Hey Kira."

Silence.

"So, what happened?" Kira asked.

Shinn almost burst.

"OMG bro, I woke up and Stellar was – was – "

"Was what? Shinn, TALK!"

"She almost kissed me," Shinn whispered.

"You must have been dreaming." Kira brushed off.

"No, I'm sure!" Shinn insisted. "I'm such an idiot! If I pretended to sleep, she might have done it!"

"Yup, I agree with that one," Kira said.

* * *

"Oh Stellar, you're so _forward_!" Lacus giggled. "I could never do that to Kira!" then she covered her mouth, remembering that the whole school seemed to be listening.

"Don't worry Lacus, we know already," Cagalli assured her, not even looking back from her seat.

"But Lacus, what will Shinn _think_ of me?" Stellar covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. "He must think I'm easy. How will I face him?"

"Be extra nice," advised Lacus, "And pretend nothing happened, okay? Shinn is kind of dense, like Kira, so he'll think you weren't doing anything…weird. If you don't bring it up, he won't either."

"Okay Lacus, thank you!"

And so, the bus ride came to an end…

Murrue signaled for attention as the last people came streaming out of the bus. (Heliopolis High's students came out in the backwards order: The Sacred Seat's occupiers, the oldest, the fifteen year olds, and the fourteen year olds.)

"Well everyone, it was nice being with you for our next year's training program. Enjoy your summer and see you next year, future grade nines!" called out Murrue. Surprised? Since the parents complained that the neighborhood middle schools were not challenging enough for the children, Heliopolis High had enrolled a special summer school for students wishing to prepare for next year in the month of May. The school had a special extended summer break for this reason.

"Well, now that that's over, why don't us girls go shopping?" Lacus suggested to Mayu, Ezra, Shiho, and Stellar. "I'll go over to call Cagalli."

"What's up?"

"Lets go shopping, Cagalli."

"…Do you realize what you're asking me?"

"We'll go to the karaoke too."

"Okay then."

And after the little persuasion, the girls all went in Lacus's limousine.

"I've never ridden a limo before," said Ezra, totally awestruck. "What are we shopping for?"

Lacus smiled discreetly. "How about lingerie? I've always wanted a silk one."

Stellar looked shocked at first but replied, "I really do need a one that unclasps at the front…"

"Yeah, I don't have a black one yet." Ezra said.

Shiho and Cagalli looked at them as if they were crazy, but Shiho said after some time, "I need a strapless…"

Cagalli said with a blank expression, "Me too…"

* * *

The mall that Lacus told the driver to go to was a very exclusive one, just for really rich people. Cagalli, Lacus, and Mayu had gone there before, but the rest had not.

"It's really awesome," Mayu said, "It has a karaoke place, a movie theatre, clothing stores, restaurants (not food courts mind you), and a spa!"

"Great…" said Shiho awkwardly.

The lingerie shop was HUGE, since the mall was huge, and when the girls entered the store, they could see all kinds of…things they wouldn't see at a normal underwear store. Shiho and Cagalli went to get strapless bras, and Mayu and Ezra to the black lingerie section, and Lacus and Stellar went to try out all kinds of underwear sets. A rather…unique shopping day with the girls, but interesting.

"What are these?" Ezra asked Mayu.

"I have no idea," said Mayu, gawking at the black…string. "I think it's a… _shoelace_."

"Why does it cost a hundred and twenty bucks?"

"I have no idea…"

* * *

"Look at this, Lacus! It opens from…_here_!"

"Oh my, I didn't even know those things existed."

* * *

"Eek! It's see-through!" shrieked Cagalli.

"Omg, now I am officially freaked out."

A lady in a frilly pink uniform walked over to them. "Would you like some help, lovely ladies?"

"Where are the strapless bras?" Cagalli asked tentatively.

"Over there," the lady pointed, and Cagalli and Shiho sped over to the piles.

* * *

A few hours later, the girls had seven lingerie bags in total and were walking rather wearily towards an expensive restaurant.

"I'll pay," Lacus said as they sat down. One glance at the menu, and the other girls could not argue. They didn't have enough money to.

"Lacus, are ALL the restaurants here so expensive?" asked Stellar.

"No," Cagalli said, "This one is one of the cheapest ones here."

Out of consideration, most of the girls chose the cheapest on the menu (which cost more than forty bucks each) and after eating, they went to the Karaoke place. Like everything in the mall, it was very big and expensive, and had the "exclusive" look. The microphones were wireless, the room had a stage, all kinds of tambourines, a DDR set, and even had belly dancing scarves in various colors.

"This is awesome!" Ezra exclaimed, picking up a book. "It looks so…amazing!"

"No kidding," Shiho agreed. But before anyone could enjoy the splendors of expensive karaoke, someone burst into the room.

And that someone happened to be Fllay.

"Lacus Clyne," she sneered, "Here with your little pauper friends."

Lacus whirled around to face Fllay and her small army of servant girls, who had somehow come in and arranged themselves on the seats.

"You've gone too far with your flirting, slut. Lets see who gets my Kira." Fllay snarled. "I challenge you to a DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION MATCH!"

Lacus was rather very annoyed that Fllay and her servants had insulted her and her friends this badly, but with dignity, she replied, "I accept, Fllay Allster."

* * *

Ooh…finally, a real face-off. This should be good.

So, here's the preview…

* * *

"An invitation to a pool party. Isn't this so exciting, Yzak?"

"Yeah, yeah," he replied. "If you have friends with a pool, it's expected, so stop being so excited."

Ezra paid no heed to his words, and flounced away to choose something to wear.

Meanwhile, in the Zala Mansion…

"So how many people did you invite, Athrun?" asked Cagalli, lounging on one of the couches with an ice cream container.

"Uh…Kira, you, Lacus, Stellar, Shinn, Yzak, Ezra, Shiho, Nicol, Dearka…"

"Miriallia, Lunamaria, Meyrin, Rey, and who else?"

"Are you gonna eat all that?"

"Why?"

"You'll gain weight."

"So!"

And in the Clyne Mansion…

Lacus gracefully glided around the skating rink and linked arms with Kira. "Isn't it so strange to be skating at this time of year?" she giggled.

"At least it's cool here," Kira said. "I wonder how Athrun and Cagalli are doing, planning the party."

"Yeah," Lacus said, "They're doing well, I think."

Back to Cagalli and Athrun…

"Who cares if I gain weight!"

* * *

Please read and review! Lots of thanks to stuntsheep, Attharun, cyberdemon, Kite Impulse, Susan, jenniferseedlover, KiraFreedom, ANONYMOUS, and asga for reviewing continuously throughout the chapters. I love you all

* * *


	7. Party Invitations

**Highschool Drama**

By Rosegirl18

A/N: I'm just wondering, why did the GSD ending have nothing about Athrun? Sigh. Fukuda is definitely horrid with endings. I hear the OVA is coming out.

A/N: I have finally gotten into Highschool, and I definitely hate it with a passion. I wish I could rule the world and execute all bleach-blond druggies. Seriously, ever since September, I have decided that this Highschool fiction is too sunny and happy to be a Highschool one. I need more tragedy and evilness.

Disclaimer: I totally do not own GS or GSD and everything related. Except this plot is mine, so if you steal it…(cracks knuckles.)

* * *

"_I accept, Fllay Allster."_

"_I accept, Fllay Allster."_

"_I accept, Fllay Allster."_

"_I accept, Fllay Allster."_

The single sentence seemed to echo throughout the walls, and the whole room was deathly silent. Fllay broke the silence.

"We will DDR to BUTTERFLY by smile dk. Ready, Lacus?"

"Of course," Lacus said. "Who will sing?"

"I will!" squeaked a little purple (dyed) –haired girl.

"No, I will!" Ezra said, grabbing a mike. Cagalli punched the numbers in, and the music started.

"A-i yai ya A-i ya-i ya A-i ya-i ya, where's my samurai -"

Jump left, right, both, down up rest up… DDR was a truly hard thing for those who hadn't done it. Fllay, for example, had done it ever since she was seven. Lacus had never done DDR before.

"Come on Lacus! You can do this!" Cagalli yelled. "Whoo!"

5:05.

The music ended, and the points totaled up.

Dododododododooo….

Fllay: EXCELLENT

The green (or whatever color they were) letters flashed on the screen. All of Fllay's female slaves (or thrall, translated into Viking language) stood up and cheered.

Lacus: EXCELLENT

The cheerers stopped. "What? What's going on?" the badly red-dyed haired girl whimpered.

Cagalli stood up. "It's a…TIE!" she yelled.

"Rematch!" snarled Fllay. "I see you've been practicing for as long as I have, Lacus."

"Actually, I've never played this game before." Lacus replied.

Fllay ignored her reply. "Rematch!" She glared at Cagalli. "Your brother is the prize here. Whoever wins this round gets to have Kira!"

Two months later…

Athrun woke up in the early morning of August and cursed at the bright sunlight. August was halfway through, and that only meant one thing: time to get planning on his annual gathering. Athrun had a huge mansion, and at the near end of August, he actually made use of his gloomy house to accommodate a party. Since his huge mansion also had a huge pool, the party was automatically a pool party.

"Hey Athrun."

Athrun spotted the blond-haired Cagalli to the left of his bed. "Oh hi Cagalli," he yawned, and started getting out of his bed. "So about the part-yyyyyyieee! What the hell are you doing in my room!"

"Helping you plan the party. Hurry up and dress!" She went out of his room, probably towards the freezer to get herself some ice cream.

Athrun slapped his forehead. "I _hate_ planning parties," he said out loud, "Especially with Cagalli!"

Being a student of Academy of ZAFT, Athrun had LOVED planning. Whether it be done in his head or his notebook, he planned everything from his daily schedule to Kira's love life. But on that day... after the death of his beloved mother, Patrick Zala had asked his son to plan the funeral and mourning party afterwards. It was awful. The whole concept was, but Patrick Zala was too traumatized, and Athrun could not let anyone else take care of the job.

So he did it.

"AA-THRUN!" Cagalli's loud voice echoed up to his room. "WHEE-ERE'S THE ICE-CREAM?"

"I'm coming!" Athrun yelled back, shutting his memory in the back of his mind again. He had to admit, Cagalli was a refreshing and sunny person to have around. No matter how dreary or dark or colossal his house was, she shined.

* * *

Lacus gracefully glided around the skating rink and linked arms with Kira. "Isn't it so strange to be skating at this time of year?" she giggled.

"At least it's cool here," Kira said. "I wonder how Athrun and Cagalli are doing, planning the party."

"Yeah," Lacus said, "They're doing well, I think."

They both absentmindedly continued to skate, each enjoying the others' company. Kira wondered if he would feel as comfortable with Fllay. Lacus wondered if Kira would ever love her back.

"Lacus!" Stellar's innocent voice was heard from the other side of the ring.

"Oh, Stellar!" Lacus said. "What's up?"

"Can Stellar invite Shinn to the house?" Stellar said louder, trying to be heard.

"Sure!" Lacus replied.

Stellar smiled at her, and ran off.

"Stellar lives in your house?" Kira asked. "I thought she lived at an orphanage."

"I invited her to live with us. I feel lonely nowadays, with father busy with work. And orphanages are so gloomy!"

"I see…" Kira said. "I know Shinn likes Stellar, are they a couple now?"

"Stellar calls Shinn her new friend, so not yet, I think."

"Hmm…we should help them out."

Lacus giggled. "That would be so much fun!"

* * *

"So how many people are you going to invite, Athrun?" asked Cagalli, lounging on one of the couches with an ice cream container.

"Uh…Kira, you, Lacus, Stellar, Shinn, Yzak, Ezra, Shiho, Nicol, Dearka…"

"Miriallia, Lunamaria, Meyrin, Rey, and who else?"

"Are you gonna eat all that?"

"Why?"

"You'll gain weight."

"So!"

"It's not that, I'm just worried for your future. It is a proven fact that middle-aged people who eat too much saturated fat have a much higher chance of getting a heart attack, or cancer." Athrun stopped, because Cagalli was tapping on his head. "What are you doing?"

"How big is your brain, Athrun?" Cagalli asked.

"I don't know!"

* * *

And so, on the twenty-eighth of August, the invitations were mailed.

"An invitation to a pool party. Isn't this so exciting, Yzak?"

"Yeah, yeah," he replied. "If you have friends with a pool, it's expected, so stop being so excited."

Ezra paid no heed to his words, and flounced away to choose something to wear.

A few minutes later, Ezra came down with a suitcase. "What the hell are you doing?" Yzak asked, annoyed.

"It's going to be a sleepover, too, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Mom said I could use it."

"But…"

"I'll take good care of it,"

"IT'S GOING TO BE ONE FRIGGIN NIGHT! WHY DO YOU NEED A SUITCASE FOR – "

"YZAK YOU IDIOT! DON'T SWEAR AT YOUR SISTER!" Ezaria Joule's voice yelled downstairs.

"FRIGGIN ISN'T A SWEAR WORD!" Yzak yelled back, almost hyperventilating with annoyance.

"Geez Yzak, I thought only girls PMSed." Ezra stated curiously.

"I – Argh! Just shaddap!"

Yzak ran to his room and slammed his door loudly to make a point. Talk about teen mood swings.

Once inside his room, Yzak took the advice of his therapist and started scribbling down his feelings as a poem in a blue notebook. He mumbled slightly as he was doing this, and after a few minutes, this was what he came up with:

_My Feelings Right Now_

_Yzak Joule_

_I hate Zala. I wish he died. _

_I hate Ezra. I wish she hadn't been born._

_I hate mom. I wish she were nice. _

_I hate my room. I wish it were bigger than Zala's. _

_I hate Dearkka. I wish he were smarter. _

_I hate my life. I wish I could rule the world._

_The End._

"Not bad," he thought, reading it over. "Maybe I should become a poet."

* * *

Next Chapter: Chemistry arises between characters, and school is back with September! Who won the second DDR battle, Lacus or Fllay? Find out next time! 


	8. The Last Fun of Summer

**Highschool Drama!**

Rosegirl18

A/N: I missed all of you. And since it's Remembrance long weekend, why not start the next chapter a bit early (yes, this is an early update on my standards.)? The next few chapters of this fic will be a bit angsty, because of my first impression of my new high school. That's right, Rosegirl has finally become a high-schooler. Now I will finally get some real facts and inspiration.

--

Ch. 8: The Last Fun of Summer 

--

Ugh…it was back to school soon. Meyrin looked out the window and felt like crying along with the rain. She'd thought she'd make some friends when she went to summer school, but no one had really talked to her, even when she was assigned to sit with Rey and Mayu. They had all been in her class, but they pretended to not know her. And in the way back, she had to sit with her sister! It wasn't because she didn't like her sister, but Luna just refused to acknowledge her as a sister, much less a friend.

"I'm so depressed." Meyrin said out loud. Wasn't sisters supposed to be best friends? She tried to pick out an outfit that would make her look slimmer.

Meanwhile, Lunamaria was busy checking through her mailbox on msn. There was one email that caught her interest – Stellar had emailed her.

_Dear Lunamaria,_ the email said,

_Have you checked your mailbox yet? I'm sure you'll have a great surprise. Hope we can become good friends in the future._

_Stellar_

"She's nice," Lunamaria said to herself as she read the email, "I guess we can hang out at school." Then, her curiosity getting the better of her, she raced out of the house and walked down to the mailbox. She inserted the key and opened the door to find two brightly colored party invitations, one to her and one to Meyrin. It was a pool party – at Athrun Zala's house, too!

"Oh, my, GOOOOOOOOD!" Lunamaria's joyous shriek echoed throughout the whole neighborhood.

Meyrin peeked her head out through the door when she heard Lunamaria come back home. She quickly grabbed all of Luna's clothes, ran to her room, and hid them. "Lunamaria? Are you home?"

"Yeah," she replied, breathless. "Guess what we're invited to – Athrun Zala's POOL PARTY!"

Lunamaria screamed again, and after a while, Meyrin joined her, too.

"Hey Luna," Meyrin said after they were done expressing their emotions in a loud, siren-like gesture, "Can I borrow your clothes for the party?"

"No!"

--

In the morning of August 29th, Lacus, Kira, Cagalli, Yzak, Ezra, Shiho, Nicol, Rey, Shinn, Meyrin, Lunamaria, Mayu, Dearka, Miriallia, and Stellar came to Athrun's doorstep in a great mood. Yzak, who had been annoyed with Ezra's over-packing, decided to "counterattack" by bringing even more luggage.

"Hey everyone, come in." Athrun greeted.

"I thought your dad was really scary and strict, Athrun. Did he really say you could have a party?" Miriallia asked.

"Athrun's dad always goes on a business trip from August 20th to September 5th, so it's all right," Dearka replied.

"Well then, lets get wild!" Cagalli yelled, running into one of the washrooms. "Get changed, everyone!" So all of Athrun's guests went into a guest room to get into their bathing suits. Athrun's house was so big, they didn't have to share any rooms. Some of them decided to share rooms, anyway.

"Hey Ezra, will you share a room with me?" Stellar asked the passing black-haired girl.

"Sure Stellar!" Ezra accepted. In truth, Lunamaria and Meyrin wanted to share rooms too. They weren't used to such big rooms, but hey, this was a once in a lifetime experience! Why not be glamorous for once?

"Come on everybody, LETS GO!" Dearka yelled enthusiastically. Athrun came and opened the door to his backyard to reveal an awesome, colossal pool.

"A diving board!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Fake palm trees!" Meyrin shrieked.

"A BUTLER!" Lunamaria freaked.

"Please shut up," said Shiho.

"CANNONBALL!" Dearka announced, and went as far as possible. Then he ran to the edge of the deep-end to plunge himself into the crystal-clear water.

The pool party had begun.

--

"This is so awesome…" Shiho sighed in happiness as she soaked in the hot tub, "I can't believe that one person can be so rich!"

"Yes, I agree." Ezra said beside her, "But Yzak says it should be expected. Then he swore a lot about Athrun and his dad."

"Yeah," Shiho said, "Yzak HATES Athrun. It's kind of pathetic."

"It's even more pathetic when mom hits him on the head every time he's mean to me," Ezra giggled.

"Hmm…you seem to hang out with Yzak a lot… and why does your mom hit Yzak?"

"Oh!" Ezra exclaimed, and put her hands over her mouth.

"You guys are siblings, aren't you?"

"…yeeaaahhh…" Ezra said slowly, dragging out the words.

"Why wouldn't you tell us?"

"My dad and Yzak's dad are different, that's why." Ezra said, suddenly getting talkative. "But mom liked my daddy better. But when he died of cancer last year, I had to move in with mom. Ezenne decided to stay in America, though."

"Who's Ezenne?" Shiho asked.

"My twin," Ezra said quietly. "She's better than me at everything, but right now I'm very happy to be spending time with mom and you guys."

"I see," Shiho said, and became quiet again.

--

"Here Lacus, care for a drink?"

"Oh, thank you Kira!" Lacus said, getting up from her sun-tanning chair (well, that's what it looks like. You know, the long chair with a leaning back?).

"Shinn and Stellar seem to be getting along marvelously," Kira said.

"Oh!" Lacus suddenly burst out, "Where's Stellar?"

"Ah…at the shallow end with Shinn…"

"Kira, we need to go get her!" Lacus said, getting up. "Stellar loves the water, but she can't swim!"

"That's a strange case," Kira said, falling into step with Lacus, who was running towards the other side of the pool. "But Shinn is with her, so…"

"STELLAR!" Lacus cried when she spotted Stellar going in to the water with Shinn.

"It's alright Stellar, I'll help you."

Shinn took her hand and guided her into the water carefully. "Shinn, I'm afraid…"

"I'll be here," Shinn replied, giving her a smile.

Lacus stopped about five meters from them to catch her breath. Stellar carefully waded into the shallow water. "I…I think she's going to be okay."

Kira patted her shoulder, "What did I tell you?"

--

Meanwhile, Lunamaria and Meyrin were having a race. Stellar was busy with Shinn, Cagalli was busy with Athrun, and Lacus was busy with Kira, so she obviously had nothing to do. The least she could do to entertain herself was once again remind everyone who the better girl was.

Lunamaria, being athletic, competitive, and active, was an awesome swimmer. She was also no match for her clumsy, awkward little sister. She won.

Meyrin gasped. "Can we stop now, Luna? I can't do any of this anymore."

"You're so boring," complained Lunamaria, even though she was kind of glad Meyrin was such a wreck.

"Wow Lunamaria, you're such a good swimmer!" Mayu exclaimed, coming towards them in a apricot and white one piece swimsuit. "And I love your blue bikini!"

"What about mine?" asked Meyrin, getting out of the pool to show off her lime green top and skirt swimwear.

"That's great, too!" Mayu said. "Rey is going to come with me to get a martini. Wanna come?"

"Isn't that, like, illegal?" asked Lunamaria, although secretly, she'd been wanting to drink a martini since she was eleven. This was her chance!

"Oh, come on Luna!" Whined Mayu, "Meyrin and I are thirteen, that not so far from the legal drinking age! Besides, Shinn and the other protective people aren't around! Just one drink."

"Alright," Lunamaria consented, feeling a rush of excitement go through her. "But thirteen is very far from the drinking age, you know."

Mayu just giggled, and called Rey over to them. "Lets go! One bartender, and a party without supervision!"

Even Meyrin had read the martini menu a thousand times when the family went somewhere fancy. It was just what teens did; picked out something that they didn't have access to at the moment. Therefore, none of them needed any picking out to do.

"I'll have a Cosmopolitan!" cried Lunamaria as soon as she reached the stall.

"Me too!" Mayu said.

"I want The Dirty Hooker!" Meyrin said.

"Could I just get a lemonade?" Rey said.

The bartender was professional all right. He didn't card them. Who brought ID to a pool party! (A/N: Sorry, I've been reading the Gossip Girl series…)

--

Splash, splash.

"Gaa…stop that, Cagalli!" Athrun exclaimed, annoyed at Cagalli's splashes at him.

"Come on, Athrun," Cagalli said, dipping a cup full of water over his head, "It's a pool party! Get wet! Get wet!"

"No – o! I HATE getting wet! And stop trying to drown me!"

"You're such a wimp, Athrun! Lets dive!"

"Noo! Aa – ggruph! Stop! Bgrruph!" Athrun continuously tried to get away from Cagalli, but her grasp on his head was strong, and she kept trying to dunk him underwater. "KIRA! HELP!"

A few meters away, Kira would have heard Athrun's cries for mercy, except he was way too busy talking with Lacus. "I still want to go to Harvard," he said, talking about the future.

"Really?" Lacus said, "What about Yale?"

"Nah, I want to keep my expectations low."

"Well, I just want to go to University for a while. Then I want to marry and have children."

"Really? Me too, I guess. I want to raise my children as best as possible."

"That's wonderful," Lacus said, looking at Kira. _I have to marry him. I do!_

Kira looked up at the darkening sky. "We should get in soon," he commented, "It's getting dark, and we sure got the most out of this day!"

Kira was right. And the last days of summer drifted by quickly at Athrun's mansion, every second a wonderful experience.

--

"Goodbye everyone," Athrun called out to the leaving guests, "See you in school!"

"Yeah, see ya around, man!" replied Dearka, carrying a martini that he had ordered just before the party ended.

"Bye Athrun! Thanks for the party!" Ezra cried happily, being dragged home by a better-mood-than-usual Yzak.

"You're welcome, come back anytime," Athrun said, smiling at how different Ezra and Yzak was, even though they looked kind of alike. He sighed and went back in as everyone drove away. "I guess summer is over then." He thought it was unfortunate. This year's party had been so much more fun and lively. Perhaps with the addition of his friendship with Cagalli, or Nicol's new friend Ezra, or maybe Lunamaria and Meyrin, who Stellar had asked him to invite. At least they would all be at school. It would be an awesome year. He could feel it.

--

"Hey Meyrin, wake up." Lunamaria burst the door open to make a big sound and promptly left. She had probably already eaten breakfast and was already heading to the bus stop. Meyrin groggily sat up and touched her hair. Frizzy, untamed, and out of control! She groaned and walked into the shower. Meyrin, being thirteen years old, was not yet going to Heliopolis High. She had to stay in the neighborhood Middle School like Mayu. They, being from the Academy of ZAFT, were the top students in their class, but the programs there were very boring and the teachers had low expectations. It was frustrating to see an obvious failure of a student get praised for using such a word as _enticing_, or _ravenous_. Duh, wasn't that like, fifth grade? Oh well. She wasn't one to talk. Last year, Meyrin was barely passing in the Academy and was at the verge of being the worst student in her class.

One good thing about going to one of the most prestigious boarding schools in the world was that they could wear uniforms. Having worn a uniform since Kindergarten, Meyrin had absolutely no idea how to dress her age, also being too "average figured" for her age. She cared about her looks, of course. As soon as she knew the meaning of "social status," she went out and bought a foot-high stack of fashion magazines. Too bad they were all last season. Still, she had learned a lot, such as "metabolism," "dieting," and "bulimia." Bulimia was NOT cool, although it was about the most effective, fastest, unhealthy diet in the whole world. Most of the girls in Meyrin's school had Bulimia, although they insisted they didn't. Most of them were lying through their teeth, for Meyrin had many experiences of a lurching stomach when she saw a puddle of puke after lunch in the bathroom. Those commoner druggies annoyed the hell out of her.

Metabolism was another word for body image unfairness. Lunamaria ate a ton, when no one was looking, but she barely gained an ounce! At first, Meyrin had thought that if you didn't let anyone see what you where eating, you wouldn't gain the amount you hadn't let anyone see, but the word explained it all. Really, at that fact, she got so depressed at what a low metabolism she had, she took out half her savings and spent the money on shoes, which was about the only thing she had good taste on. Uniforms she had always lived with. Shoes? After half a dozen magazines and trips to the mall, she was an expert.

"Meyrin! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Lunamaria's hasty voice reached up to Meyrin's dazed, showering brain.

"Ah! Oops." She quickly turned off the shower, dressed as quickly and acceptably as possible, and jumped down the stairs. "Ow!"

"Come on, come on!" Lunamaria threw her some change as lunch money and they both raced out the door, forgetting to lock it.

And once again, the Hawke sisters missed the bus.

--

"…and because of the lack of teachers in our district, I was forced to teach the tiny grade nines as well as the annoying grade eleven, and ten." Klueze said, explaining to the freshmen to why he was teaching them. "I, personally, have absolutely no idea why people don't want to teach chemistry. It's actually very fun to give out enormous bundles of homework and not mark them. Ah – don't think I won't be seeing it, though. I'll check through every page to see you've written _something_." He chucked meanly. The new class bristled in horror. (A/N: I love that word! _Horror_. Tee hee!)

Rey nodded in agreement to Klueze's crazy insane evilness. _He is smart._

_Gaa…this man is horrible. No wonder Kira has nightmares at night!_ Shinn thought.

Lunamaria burst through the door as the whole class was thinking about the same thing as Shinn. "Sorry I'm late," she said apologetically.

Klueze turned his head slowly. Lunamaria imagined he was turning it the right way, instead of left, so that he faced her in an unnaturally, freaky twist of neck. "Are you…_late for my class_?"

Lunamaria froze. The whole class went silent. "I – I…"

"You…" Klueze said in a scary, booming voice, "…have detention!"

Luna's mouth opened in horror. The students' eyes opened wide. And then she let out a sound… "NNNOOOOO!"

--

A/N: Aha, so Lunamaria has detention on the first day of school, oh my! What a bad girl, tsk tsk. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. A classmate kept pestering me to update! Now see what a personal message can do! You guys can owe a special speedy new chappie to her!


	9. Missing Summer Already

**

* * *

**

Highschool Drama

By Rosegirl18

* * *

**--**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: September: Already Missing Summer**

* * *

--

* * *

Detention.

She couldn't believe it! And such a humiliating moment in front of all these people, as well. Ugh…this was all Meyrin's fault.

At his desk, Shinn felt sorry for Lunamaria. First day, and her first period is with this weird, overreactive teacher. Klueze seemed like a nutcase. Just his luck.

* * *

--

* * *

"Ah! Lacus." Stellar slid into the library chair next to her. "This is free study block, yes?"

"That's right," Lacus said. "Since you're here, let's work on our story, okay?"

"Wonderful!" Stellar replied, face shining with excitement. She took out a blue notebook and set it on the table.

"_Princess, we need of you. We cannot hide you for much longer. Astria needs a guidance, and right now, that is you."_

_Reiue glanced up at Gairi nervously. "I…cannot. I'm not a good leader!"_

_Gairi shifted his eyes. "That is why…the politicians have decided a marriage for you." _

_She looked at him suddenly, her gray eyes looking both devastated and surprised. "Who?" she whispered. "Who must I marry?"_

"_General Le Grange."_

"General Le Grange!" Lacus exclaimed. "Brilliant! But why?"

"He is in love with a cross dresser, and she is in love with an opposing prince. If both have such conflicts, it will be interesting to see them blend into each other." Stellar explained.

"I see," Lacus replied. "I also thought of Auzure and Aureau…here."

_Aureau kept smiling. It was both plastic and overdone, but it was the best she could, lest she burst into tears. "This could have been my engagement party," she realized, looking at Auzure talk to Auna and her friends. "Why did this happen?" She looked downwards. She needed to go outside._

_Auzure noticed Aureau's disappearance. He looked for her, and spotted her on the staircase. Her shoulders were slumped, as if the life had been drained out of her frail and delicate body. "Aureau…" he said softly. He quickened his steps to catch up with her, but Aureau's became faster as well. She was avoiding him._

"_Aureau, wait! Where are you going?" They were outside now, surrounded by the wispy spring air. He touched her arm, and she turned around to reveal tear-stained cheeks. "Why are you crying?" he asked, alarmed._

_Her perfect blue eyed blinked rapidly, producing another perfect tear to appear. "What are you doing out here? Go to Auna!" her cold words rang in Auzure's ears. She turned away and ran, leaving him helpless to do anything but gazing desperately at her retreating figure._

"That is very beautiful!" Stellar rejoiced. "Soon, we'll be able to put it up on (this site really exists, by the way.)!"

"That's absolutely right."

* * *

--

* * *

"So…have a good day?" Cagalli asked Shinn, slapping him in the shoulder. She was coming down to the lunchroom from the third floor with the rest of the grade elevens. "I'm sure you didn't, by the way you look. What's wrong?"

"I got Klueze!" Shinn practically wailed. Kira winced.

"_Him?_ Why? Doesn't he just teach the upper class students?"

"He explained that there wasn't enough teachers to do the job, seeing as those pathetic Pure Earth assholes quit after the school ran out of money."

"Well, at least we don't have super crappy teachers," Cagalli said, "And I think I like it with the mix of Pure Earth and Academy of ZAFT."

"Yeah well, I don't." Yzak said, coming up behind them. "They suck and I hate them all."

"Oh, come on, Yzak. Stop insulting my school." Miriallia said, kind of pissed. "I was from Pure Earth, but I bet I'm smarter than you."

"That's true," Ezra said, "Miriallia is very intelligent. You should stop dissing where she went as a kid."

"Shut UP!" Yzak said.

"Ah – you're PMSing again! Look…I think Yzak has a mix of both genders!"

"It's probably hormone problems." Dearka said.

"Are we going to EVER reach the lunch room?" Shinn asked. "Why are there so many stairs?"

"It's way less exercise than what we had to do in ZAFT," Kira pointed out. "Besides, because of the lowlife Pure Earth gangsters, we can't use the elevators anymore."

"Why?" Lacus asked curiously.

"They sabotaged the place, I heard," Yzak said. "Graffiti-ed the whole place."

"Yeah," Cagalli agreed, "Lonorke and Badgiruel were so furious, they got expelled in a second."

"Oh, I bet it were those druggies – Shani, Crot, and Orga, right?"

"Yeah," Shiho said, "Did you know them, Miriallia?"

"Yes…" she replied, "I tutored one of them once…I think."

"Well, I'm just glad we can all be together at lunchtime," Lacus said. "Who has P.E at block E?"

"I do," said Kira, taking out his timetable. "Fllay said she had P.E block then too."

Everyone groaned inwardly. Do you smell catfight?

* * *

--

* * *

Finally reaching the cafeteria, Shinn ran to the lunch line, only to slump back in depressed realization.

"It's so long! How come everyone is buying their lunch?"

Lacus came up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Shinn." Kira went up to the front of the lunchline, talked to some people, and then all of them shifted backwards five steps. "Come on."

"Connections are amazing…" Shinn marveled as their group moved him into the front of the line. Rather cliqued and unfair, but hey, that's life. Now, just to make you hungry, I will give the exact description of what they bought: Miriallia and Lacus bought a Caesar salad, a chicken wrap, and lemonade. Stellar bought a fruit cup and yogurt. Ezra bought small fries and a small pop. Yzak bought a hamburger with small fries and a soft drink, as did Kira and Athrun. Dearka bought a two pizza slices. Shinn bought the Chinese special. Cagalli bought a double cheeseburger with jumbo fries with orange juice. Shiho bought a poutine (fries with gravy and cheese curds, a favorite food in Ontario.) with water. Very yum. After ordering their meals, they went to a table that was near both the door and the window, which was conveniently empty.

"This was our table last year," Kira said. "I'm glad we can actually fill it up now."

"I'm glad this school is so awesome," Shinn said. "I've never had such a perfect day in my life!"

Just then, a girl with purplish red hair (sounds gross, but it's actually okay) knocked into him and covered him up in spaghetti.

"Aaaack!" exclaimed Shinn. "Why does the world hate me!"

"Oh no, my lunch!"

"Lunamaria?"

"Shinn!" Lunamaria stared at his messed-up hair and clothes. "Oh geez. I'm so sorry!"

"I guess that's alright." Shinn replied. He couldn't really yell at a friend, could he?

"While you're here," Stellar said, getting a napkin, "Why don't you sit with us? I'll share my lunch with you."

Lunamaria breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Stellar. You're the best."

"No problem." Stellar giggled, and wiped the spaghetti off of Shinn's face. Lunamaria couldn't help but to feel a tinge of envy. Stellar was so perfect. And – she had Shinn.

"Lunamaria! Everyone!" Meyrin showed herself out of breath and carrying a drink and a chicken burger. "I'm so glad I could find you guys. Could I sit with all of you?"

"Sure," Lacus said kindly. She motioned for others to scoot over, to let Meyrin sit. Meyrin ended up sitting next to Athrun.

"Hello," he said politely.

Meyrin blushed. "H-Hi." So the rumors were true. Athrun was one of the most handsome guys in the universe.

"Say," Ezra asked, "Where is Nicol?"

"Talking to the music teacher, probably," Yzak huffed, "he always ditches us to tutor those tone-deaf people and help out with the music department."

"That's so sweet," Ezra said dreamily. "Nicol is such a nice guy."

Athrun nodded in agreement. "Nicol's been a friend and neighbor for more than two years, and I've never seen him do harm to anyone."

"He's sounds like a great person. All you have to do is go after him!" Miriallia teased, giving Ezra a nudge.

"Kira! Come sit with me, hon." Fllay appeared, with the usual hoard of her pathetic servants. Cagalli growled at the sight, and gave Lacus a meaningful look.

Kira stood up with an apologetic look to his friends. "Sorry, you guys, but – "

"Wait!" Lacus said suddenly. All pairs of eyes turned to look at her. Fllay's included. "It's the first day of school…we should all sit together."

"Yeah, that's right," Athrun agreed, not getting what was going on.

"Damn right," Cagalli said, making a shooing motion to where Fllay was standing. Kira looked around, confused at the situation. Cagalli pulled him down to his seat.

"Fine," Fllay fumed, "I'll sit down WITH you."

Everyone moaned in despair. This was NOT going to be happy. Fllay flicked her hair in a sexy gesture and sat down to the right of Kira. Her servants, having nowhere to sit, just went to a table beside them and whispered indiscreetly.

"I hear that Fllay is pregnant with Kira's baby."

"That's why she's so moody and mean nowadays."

Amidst the outrageous gossip, the people near them couldn't help but think: when WASN'T Fllay crazily moody and mean?

"Here, Kira. I'll feed you," Fllay said giddily, swiping Kira's bundle of fries.

"Uh…Fllay, I don't think that's a – "

"My brother can feed HIMSELF." Cagalli protested from the other side of the table. Fllay glared at her, but let go of the fries.

"Fine," she sneered. Pouting, she turned to her boyfriend. "Now look at why I didn't want us to stay here,"

Kira felt a bead of cold swear running down his neck. "U-um…" He felt a tug at his elbow.

"Don't worry so much, Kira," Lacus whispered to him reassuringly. Kira calmed down, relieved that he had such a thoughtful friend.

"Thanks Lacus," he replied. She felt her cheeks start to burn when he looked at her. Ah, the sorrows of unrequited love…

"…and Kira, since in only two months, it's going to be Christmas, what are you going to give me?"

"Well, what would you like?"

Lacus's eyes widened. Christmas! She wanted to give Kira the perfect gift, something more special than Fllay's…

"Cagalli," she said quietly to her friend, "We need to go shopping again soon, okay?"

* * *

--

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know. I short chapter. Well, the reviews reached 120, so I had to update soon, right? Besides, I need to get working on the superlong, superspecial Christmas chappie, just for you guys. And it will be the next chapter that will show the shocking results of the DDR duel!

* * *

What do you think Lacus should get for Kira? Poll on the Reviews!

* * *


	10. Angst for Christmas

**Highschool Drama!**

By Rosegirl18

--

Summary for this Chappie: It's finally December, the month of Christmas. The Heliopolis High students can't wait to get out, especially because Klueze is their horrid chem. teacher! But what will happen after the break starts? More trouble – or more drama?

A/N: So very sorry to have kept you waiting. My two reasons were this: I got grounded for a week and you guys never bothered to really review. Oh well. At least I've started writing, right? Now, since all of you didn't find the time to think up a present for Kira, I was stuck for at least two weeks on what to write. What a shame. Well, I'm planning a very special chapter for those FllayKiraLacus people, so read on –

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that Fukuda claims to claim.

--

**Chapter 10: Angst for Christmas**

--

Lacus walked quickly, trying to ward off the cold that the snow had inflicted. Normally, the family chauffeur would drive her, but he had such a bad cold, she couldn't help but to force him to take a day off. Her light blue pea coat was only moderately warm, but it could not protect her from the wintery weather. It had started snowing only yesterday, December eighth. And with it had come winter.

"Lacus, wait up!"

She turned around to see her old friend Kira run towards her. "Kira! I didn't know you walked." She said happily.

"Well, I do," Kira replied. "Where's Stellar?"

"She's caught the flu," Lacus said, "It's awful, and she can't sleep very well."

"Ah – that's too bad," Kira said. "Mayu is very sick as well, she's often like this in the wintertime. Shinn was so concerned, he took a day off to look after her."

"Shinn has such a good bond with his sister, I wish she'd get over her sickness soon."

"Yeah," Kira replied, concerned for both his cousins. "Cagalli isn't up yet. I think mom is going to give her a ride."

"I see," Lacus giggled, knowing her friend's inability to wake up too early. Then softly, she said, "It's going to be Christmas soon."

"I know," Kira replied, looking up at the gray, cloudy sky, "And we'll get a break very soon."

"We should hang out sometime." Lacus suggested.

"Yeah," said Kira, "we should."

--

"Lunama – ria" Meyrin sang as she jumped down the stairs, "Time to go CHRISTMAS SHOPPING!"

"Oh shut up," Lunamaria grumbled, "It's barely the beginning of December. Besides, the snow is too thick for us to go anywhere anyway."

"But we're not going to school today. It got cancelled."

"Exactly, because of the SNOW!"

Hmm…so no school today. Guess Lacus and Kira were in too much of a hurry to turn on the radio this morning…

--

"No school?" Kira exclaimed.

The guy on the truck nodded. "Yup, I'm in charge of putting all the salt around here, and you guys are about the only people who bothered to show up."

"Oh man," Kira groaned, "What are we gonna do now?"

"Go to the nearest public building and make a call. Someone could come pick you up. Don't go walking back again, though, it's dangerous out there."

"Alright, thank you," Lacus said, and let the guy do his work. "Kira, what's the nearest public building around here?"

"Gee, I'm not sure, Lacus. The last time we went around to find somewhere together, we ended up lost."

Lacus nodded in agreement. "But I think that was kind of fun," she giggled. "Besides, we have no choice."

"Sure," Kira smiled back, "This kind of feels like the good old days…"

Flashback

"My name is Kira Yamato," he said nervously, fidgeting with his uniform. "I like to program things…" He sat back down, relieved that no one was looking at him anymore. First day at Academy of ZAFT…what a burden. The strict teacher made the girl next to him stand up and introduce herself, and so on.

"Hi," said the pink haired girl when she sat down, "I'm Lacus." That first day, they got lost together when they were looking for the science room. Then they became good friends, and met Athrun, too.

End Flashback

"Yeah, we always got lost together, didn't we?" Lacus said fondly. "Well, we'd better get going."

"Lets go."

--

"Damn this," Cagalli said through gritted teeth, "I can't believe you two had to get lost AGAIN! And if you have a cellphone, why didn't you just use it instead of trying to find a public place!"

"I – I don't know…" Kira said through the phone, embarrassed at his own stupidity. "Well, come get us, alright? We really need a ride."

He hung up, afraid Cagalli would say any more. "She's on her way," Kira said cheerfully to the shivering Lacus. "I guess school break starts from here."

"Yeah," Lacus said softly.

"Here," Kira took off his coat and handed it to his friend. "You seem pretty cold."

"Thanks," Lacus accepted, knowing that Kira would not give way for a refusal. "I hope Cagalli gets here soon, you might get a cold."

"HEEEY! ARE YOU TWO OVER THERE!" Cagalli's extremely loud voice rang in the street.

"Yes, we're here!" Lacus called. A very pretty yellow car screeched to a halt right next to them.

"Hop in you two!" Cagalli said in a pinched voice, like everyone had when they had a blocked nose. "I can't believe you guys hauled me out in this state."

"Sorry," Lacus and Kira chirped, and they went back home.

--

It was December 16th, the real date of the break and the only day everyone actually had to come to school. In biology, the upperclassmen studied cow's brains, and in chemistry, Klueze gave the freshmen so much homework, he had to spend the whole block explaining it. At lunch, Lacus, Athrun, and Kira were ambushed by presents from admirers young and old, and during free block everyone went out to have a snow fight.

"Eee!" Stellar shrieked as she was hit on the head by a stray snowball. "Who threw that?"

"Me!" Yzak said proudly. "I finally hit someone!"

Everyone directed their throws at Yzak, and he got really soaked (and pissed.)

"It was such a fun day today," Lacus said, giving some gifts that she had received to Cagalli. "Oh look, a pair of Jimmy Choo sandals…but I already have these. Anyone want…"

"Me! Please pick me!" Meyrin begged, "I've wished for these for a month, but – "

"Okay.," Lacus said, handing the pair to her. "And this sundress is too small…do you want it, Ezra?"

"Thanks," she replied, giving the pink-haired goddess a hug. "It's beautiful."

"I don't really have any gifts to give you guys unless you want colognes and teddy bears…" Athrun said. He took out a bunch of furry things from a bag and tossed one of each to Meyrin, Cagalli, Lacus, Nicol, Lunamaria, Stellar, Ezra, and Mayu.

"Thanks for the gift, Athrun," Nicol said happily, holding an expensive-looking, five foot stuffed bear.

"A big one for a good friend," Athrun replied. Then, raising his voice, he said, "Free colognes for everyone! You know you wa - nt it!"

"Yeaaah!" yelled some guys and crowded near Athrun. Soon, the thick scent of men's cologne filled the air.

"Lets get out of here," Kira coughed, "I can't stand this."

"No kidding," Yzak grumbled, "I'm going home."

"Will someone take us home?" Lunamaria asked, "My parents both go to work, and I hear the buses aren't working."

"I'll take you guys," Kira volunteered. "Anyone else?"

"Could I catch a ride?" Lacus asked.

"Of course – "

"-NOT." Fllay finished, "Kira and I have some catching up to do. We haven't talked to each other in two days! Scram. And you guys too, red hair sisters."

"Fllay – " Kira started, annoyed, but Fllay blocked his mouth. She sat on the passenger seat.

"Come on honey, didn't you miss me?"

"Yeah…" Kira said, and cast an apologetic look to the girls he promised a ride to. "Sorry you guys. Some other time."

Kira didn't see Fllay sneer at his pink-haired friend. He drove off.

"Hey, I'll drive you guys," Shinn appeared with Stellar. "Come on."

"I think I'll just walk," Lacus said, sighing discreetly. "You guys go on ahead."

Shinn knew that Lacus's mansion was more than just an hour's walk away. He also knew that if anything drastic happened, it would be partly his fault. It was going to snow soon again. But he was fourteen. And stupid. So he just nodded and took the three girls to his car.

A few minutes later Cagalli left with Athrun in her car. Mayu had gotten a ride with Yzak, Ezra, and Shiho, probably. Miriallia was long gone with her car. And Lacus was all alone.

She sighed. "I wonder what he sees in her," she wondered out loud, "I wonder if he sees anything at all in me."

She began to walk faster, because it was getting darker and colder. And it was beginning to snow again. Lacus could feel the tiny white snowflakes melting in her clothes and hair.

_I bet Fllay and Kira are together right now…It's okay, as long as he's happy, I'm happy too – _

--

Cagalli was currently at the Attha mansion with Athrun, sipping hot chocolate. Athrun, like the adult-like gentleman suck up he was, was drinking Earl Grey tea. Earl Grey is actually a less - strong orange pekoe tea. And no matter how much honey you put in it, it's rather bitter.

"Hey, Athrun," Cagalli said, "Did you see Lacus driving back with anyone?"

"I don't know, didn't she drive back with Kira?"

"No, I saw him with Fllay…" she said, disturbed. "What does he see in her?"

Athrun sighed. "I don't know, really. Kira's really dense and likes people who are kind to him, that's all."

"But – but…LACUS is kind to him, she's been nice to him since they met!"

"I guess it's that kind of long-time friendship that caused Kira to ignore his feelings…" Athrun said thoughtfully.

"I suppose…" Cagalli said, "But that's so damn UNFAIR! How come a – a bitch like Fllay gets to have him and Lacus can't?"

"It's up to Kira," Athrun said, "He'll have to figure out his feelings in his heart himself."

Cagalli burst out laughing. "That was so corny."

--

"Hey, Shinn, Stellar," Meyrin said, "Can we go you your house today? It's so boring by ourselves."

"Yeah," Lunamaria enthused. "I hear you guys have an ice skating rink, Stellar. What do you say?"

"Well, it's fine by me," Stellar said. "Will you come too, Shinn?"

"Sure, lets all go to the Clyne mansion!"

"Oh, but first, lets buy some food. I'm hungry."

"Yeah. And then we can have a party."

"Sounds good to me. Freshman Fun, huh?"

--

It was about five o'clock when Ezra picked up the phone. "Oh, Stellar. Hi. Shinn's there? Just a second, I'll call Mayu. What? A party?"

"A party?" Mayu skipped over, "What party?"

"Stellar's Freshman Party!" Lunamaria's voice came over from the phone.

"Yeah!" said Meyrin's voice, "Come over to the Clyne mansion, you guys, okay?"

"Okay!"

What a fun party. Only freshmen, huh?

"Hey hey hey," Yzak said, "What party?"

"You're not invited!" Ezra giggled. "You're too old!

Twitch. Twitch.

Burn.

--

"So Kira," Fllay demanded, "How come you've been avoiding me all summer?"

"I wasn't." Kira stammered, "I was just…hanging…with my friends."

"Friends as in…Lacus Clyne?" Fllay asked. "I have something to tell you Kira, so just listen, okay?"

Kira nodded, glancing at her curiously.

"That time when I went shopping after the camp ended, I met Lacus and her friends." Fllay said, "And I challenged her for a DDR battle."

Kira nodded again, not really knowing where this was all going. And what was a DDR again?

"A DDR is a dancing game that's in most Karaoke places," Fllay answered, knowing Kira didn't have a clue to what she was talking about. "The first time we went against each other, we had a draw…so we went again."

"Yeah…" Kira responded, "But why'd you challenge her to something like that? I know you don't like my friends, but – "

"It's because I love you, Kira," Fllay cut in, "And she does too. You're _my_ boyfriend, and she was hoping too much for her own good."

Kira almost halted to a stop on the snowy street. "What?" he asked, completely perplexed. "what are you talking about?"

Fllay turned her head away from him so that she couldn't maintain eye contact.

"Well," Kira asked, "What happened?"

"We ran out of time before we could finish." Fllay said. "But she…she was winning."

Kira stopped in front of Fllay's house. "We're here."

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She asked, "you love me, right? Don't you?"

Her voice was frantic now, searching his face for any clue of emotion.

"I don't know Fllay," he said finally. "I need to think. Goodbye."

--

"Underclassmen's party?" Yzak snorted, "Don't be ridiculous. What can _little people _do for a party, huh?"

Ezra shrugged. "We're only two years apart. Besides, you're just jealous you can't come, right?"

Yzak fumed. "Shut up! It's not that, I – "

"When we're gone, you can have fun with Shiho all alone. Won't you like that?"

"Why you little… what the hell are you talking about?"

"Stop being so immature," she said, rolling her eyes, "Well anyway, we're going out now."

"Little ingrate…" Yzak muttered as soon as Ezra and Mayu left. "That – HEY! THAT'S _MY_ CAR!"

--

Cagalli was quiet for a moment, then spoke up with sudden realization. "Lacus must be feeling really lonely right now. Stellar's off at that party with Shinn, and Mr. Clyne is at a business meeting, right?"

"Yeah…but they're having the party at the mansion, so she'll be alright," Athrun reasoned.

"No," Cagalli said, sitting up straighter, "They decided to go to that new restaurant. Lacus will be all alone, especially with Kira out with Fllay."

"Well, what do you suppose we should do, go cheer her up?"

Cagalli snapped her fingers. "Exactly. Lets go."

Ignoring the raging blizzard outside the window, Cagalli took Athrun to the garage to start her car. "You still smell like a thousand colognes."

"Not _my_ fault," he said, "I'll drive."

--

_Ding dong._

Athrun rang the doorbell once, turning to the white door. The mansion was definitely the house of the Clynes, white, regal, and calming. A lady opened the door.

"Yes?"

"We'd like to see Lacus Clyne," Cagalli spoke up to the maid.

"She's not home, I'm very sorry," the woman said. "Would you like to give a message?"

Cagalli frowned. "Out? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sure. Would you like to leave a message?" she said again,

"No, it's fine," the blond girl said, and turned to Athrun. "Lets go."

When they reached the car, Cagalli was still significantly quiet. Athrun turned on the car. "Where do you think she is?"

"Probably at the party with Stellar…right?" Cagalli said, her voice filled with doubt.

"Yeah…" Athrun answered, his reply also sounding like a question. "I'm sure she's fine."

His statement did not settle neither of the two teens, and the anxiousness got worse when they spotted a mass of pink hair sprawled on a sidewalk.

--

"Emergency. Doctor, we need to see to – "

"Yes, call the…squad…"

"…she's not in serious condition…tests…breathing is normal…"

"What the hell is happening?" Cagalli asked quietly, about to go frantic. "Is she okay or not?"

"We'll just have to leave her to the professionals," Athrun reassured her with all his calmness. "She'll be okay."

"We need to call Kira…" Cagalli voiced suddenly, "He needs to know!" She pulled out her cellphone out of her pocket with a shaky hand. _Lacus must have been so sad. Kira, I can't believe you!_

Kira answered after three rings. "Yeah?"

"You'd better get down here," said his twin. "Lacus's been hospitalized."

--

Meanwhile, Ezra and Mayu came into the new restaurant, looking as if they had just been shopping. And of course they had, who could come to a party without new clothes? They slipped into the chairs that had been reserved for their bunch.

"Hi guys."

Lunamaria turned around. "Hey you two! You guys are so late!"

"Fashionably late," Mayu said giggling, meaning the phrase literally. "We went shopping with Yzak's car."

"Really?" Meyrin pitched in, "He must be furious! Besides, we're underage."

"In America people are convinced that laws are meant to be broken," Ezra said. "And Yzak is probably writing a depressing poem. He does that a lot nowadays in his journal. They're so sappy!"

"You look in your brother's journal?"

"When I'm bored."

Shinn tapped the table with his hand. "Hey, lets order already!"

"I'll order pizza," Rey said. "Special Italian with black olives, green peppers, parmesan cheese, and pepperoni."

"I want the special house garden salad," Meyrin said. "I'm on a diet."

"You know that salad dressings in restaurants contain as much fat as a pizza slice," Lunamaria scolded, "That foods teacher told us during Nutrition."

"Shaddap. It feels better when you eat greens. Like you're actually losing weight."

Rey snorted.

"Now what are you damn snorting about, hunh?"

--

"Damn this…" Kira said, looking at the mounds of cars ahead of him. "I hate traffic!" He made a move to call Cagalli again, but realized cellphones were not allowed to be on in the hospital. "Please be okay… Lacus."

Meanwhile…

Lacus opened her eyes to a blinding light. _Where am I? Am I…!_

The light turned off. "You're awake, thank goodness." A nurse in a clean, white uniform bustled over to her bedside. "Your friends were so worried."

_Friends…?_

"Lacus!" Cagalli flung herself into the room and ran towards her. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I…" Lacus paused. What had happened again? "I'm feeling fine," she said.

"Kira is just on his way, Lacus. We'll take you home." Athrun said.

"Yeah," Cagalli smiled at her, "Let's go to my house and spend the night, okay?"

"He didn't need to come…" Lacus said, trying to keep steady. Despite what she was saying, she was feeling kind of dizzy. "I'll just… sit down for awhile."

Just then, Kira burst into the waiting room. "Lacus!" he said.

"K-Kira…" she hung her head. "Sorry."

"For what?" Lacus peered into the three perplexed and worried faces.

"Nothing."

Lacus was allowed to leave the hospital after another final checkup. The two cars then headed towards the Attha Mansion.

--

The days of December quickly passed by. Throughout the month, Kira was extremely troubled by what Fllay had revealed to him, but was unable to ponder his thoughts freely, afraid of what they would lead to. Lacus and Stellar stayed at his house until her father came back from his trip, which was the 23rd. He didn't see much of her though, as she and Cagalli kept hiding in their rooms and talked constantly in low whispers.

Soon, Lacus and Stellar went back home to their father, and he and Athrun were called by Yzak to help him put up the decorations for the Joules' annual Christmas Party.

"Mother insists on putting up mistletoe," Yzak grumbled on top of the 10 foot ladder. "She should do it herself, it's damn scary to hang it on this ridiculously high ceiling."

Athrun and Kira laughed while hanging on the ladder, and it shook.

"Stop that, dammit! You want me to die?" he came off the ladder. "I'm going."

"Where?"

"To write a poem," Yzak brushed off. "See ya."

--

Christmas came and went as quickly as ever. Kira received a lot of things he liked, such as a stereo sound system, a new torii (from Athrun), and some clothes.

Fllay gave him a Rolex watch.

Lacus gave him a green knitted scarf.

And the holidays passed by as weirdly as ever. Kira felt himself float with the swirling lights, parties, and formal affairs. Without school or anything else to distract him, Kira was just…blank. And at the same time, overflowing with thoughts. And most of them were about his current youth angst problem:

Lacus and Fllay.

He knew what Fllay had said might not be true. But what if it was? Why were his feelings toward Lacus so much like the feelings toward Fllay, he didn't know. It wasn't as if anyone else was of any help, they whispered around him nowadays, knowing something he didn't.

He couldn't take it anymore. So one day, he called Shinn to his room.

"What's up, bro? You don't seem like yourself nowadays."

Kira sat still, uncomfortably thinking about what he would have to confirm. "Shinn, does Lacus like me?"

"Well, of course she does. She's your frie – "

"No, not like that," Kira said, trying again, "Does she have _feelings_ for me? Like _attraction_?"

Shinn got up from his chair and patted Kira on the shoulder, turning to leave. "If you call the passion and unrequited love she holds for you _attraction_, I guess so."

He left.

And Kira got even more confused.

--

"Ah ha ha ha," Cagalli laughed abnormally loudly. It was kind of obvious she was drunk. "Hah, that's funny!"

"Cagalli, I'm not doing anything," Athrun said worriedly.

"No… you're dancing! Moving in all different directions…" her voice slightly faded. "Ah… my stomach. Uh – I'm gonna hurl – "

"Cagalli! What – eaahh!"

It was New Year's Eve, approx. 11 pm at the Atthas' basement. His parents had gone to a New Year's dinner at a restaurant. Kira, Cagalli, Mayu, and Shinn were allowed to invite friends over.

Shinn, Rey, Lunamaria, Meyrin, Shiho, and Stellar were just starting to play Soul Calibur III when Yzak walked right in front of the TV.

"Hey, what's the deal?" Shinn asked. "Could you move?"

"No," Yzak replied stubbornly. "I'm going to read you guys a poem…"

--

Lacus was helping Athrun set up Cagalli on the bed. She was still coughing up vomit, so they had to give her a bag.

"Call Kira," Athrun said to her, "I think this is kind of serious."

"Yeah," Lacus agreed, and promptly went to Kira's room. In it, she found two people kissing. One was Kira, and the other was Fllay. "S-sorry to bother you… Athrun said – Cagalli was sick and…" She couldn't help it. She burst out the door.

_Fllay…Kira…so she will be the one he will always choose…_ Tears seeped out from her eyes. She ran into Cagalli's bathroom, past the curious expressions on Athrun and Cagalli's faces. _I just want to disappear_.

Kira abruptly broke away from Fllay. "Lacus… Lacus!"

He started running to wherever she had ran off, but soon heard Fllay breaking down. He stopped, torn between the two places he needed to be. _Oh great_, he thought, _I ended up breaking both their hearts…_

--

End of Chappie! My friend said that it was already past Christmas and New Year's, but who cares! You'd rather have a late chapter than a missing one, right?


	11. The Triangle Begins

**Highschool Drama!**

By Rosegirl18

* * *

A/N: Eeee… I was going to start this chapter immediately, really! But then I got a huge writers' block (which is totally understandable, considering the last chapter's ending), but then again, I've been lazy too long, and with midterms and final exams coming up, I should write anything that comes into my mind. Wait a sec, midterms? Heeey, that's what I said on the summary! Yeah! Midterm angst it is. Now if I can just get Kira to settle this Fllay/Lacus thing down without much fuss from the KiraLacus fans AND the whole plot…

* * *

Ch 11: The Triangle Begins

* * *

Cagalli sat up in her bed, angered by this whole situation. Her vision was blurry, and her head hurt like hell, but she'd had enough. This _indecisiveness_ had dragged itself out for more than enough time. Lacus was weeping in her washroom, and Fllay was sniffling in Kira's bedroom. And Kira himself was between the two rooms, paralyzed in his own effort to choose.

She turned to Athrun. "Get Kira and take him for a long drive. And knock some sense into his head," she ordered her blue-haired companion.

He protested. "But your condition – "

"Shut up and do as I say. I know how to deal with hangovers."

Athrun reluctantly got up. He knew Cagalli was in a state that definitely needed help, but Kira's emotional need was much greater. He ran into the hallway and touched Kira's shoulder. "Kira, come on."

Seeing his friend in this state made Athrun sad. He went to Kira's room and grabbed a scarf, ignoring Kira's sniffling girlfriend.

"Lets go Kira, lets catch up on some things," Athrun said, handing Kira the scarf and leading him to the garage. Instead of wearing the scarf, Kira stared at the garment, holding it in his hands.

During the first few minutes of the ride, both of them were silent. They had had enough in their minds for the evening.

"Lacus gave me this," Kira said out of the blue, still holding on to the knitted piece of wool. Athrun did not speak, wondering why Kira would bring it up. "Before the party, I found something in the wool."

Athrun glanced sideways at his friend, who took something out of his pocket.

It was a gold locket.

Athrun stopped the car and took a closer look. "What is this?" Seeing Kira's dazed expression, Athrun took the locket out of his hands and opened it.

Inside was a photo of two people, faces so miniscule that Athrun could barely make out who they were. But he knew. The two were Kira and Lacus, back in time with their Academy of ZAFT uniforms, hand in hand.

* * *

--

* * *

In her boyfriend's bedroom, Fllay stayed on the bad, muttering illegible consoling to herself under her breath. Was Kira truly still her boyfriend? Was that her last kiss from him?

"No!" she whispered, "Kira is mine. He will always be mine!"

She fumbled around her purse and pulled out a cigarette. This will calm me down, she thought, but just before she was about to light it, Cagalli burst in, limping slightly and hanging onto the wall for balance.

"No smoking in the house," the blond managed, "Get out."

Fllay burst into tears again. Today was going all wrong. I'm going to kill myself.

She hastily left, dropping her unlighted cigarette in the process. Yes, she would end all this pain. Kira would be sorry then.

Slightly startled by Fllay's abrupt leave, Cagalli walked unsteadily back to her room, when she called "Everyone's left, Lacus, come out."

Slowly, after a pause, the doorknob turned. Her eyes were red but dry, and to her friend she managed a small smile. "Everything goes wrong in Highschool, doesn't it?"

Cagalli gave her a hug. "Of course," her heart being torn apart at how an innocent array of friends became so anguished with their relationships with each other, she asked, "Will you sleep over today?"

Lacus nodded. She needed Cagalli, and Cagalli needed her.

"I'll just go and tell Stellar." Lacus left, and went down the stairs.

During the way down, she almost ran right into Kira, who was out of breath.

"Lacus!"

"Kira?"

A million thoughts ran in her head, but the bottom line was that she was embarrassed. _Why did I run away like that? What would Kira be thinking?_

Their eyes met for a second, but she broke away. "K-Kira…"

Kira grabbed both her arms, startling Lacus. "Lacus, I'm sorry!" he burst out. Lacus just stared at him, not knowing what to say. She didn't know what he was apologizing for. And she was just about to ask him what, when he started talking again. "I know I've been looking at the wrong person, because – "

Lacus suddenly felt air-headed. Because she knew exactly what he was going to say. But could it be true? Would it last?

" – the one I truly like is you." Kira finished. Lacus knew it was impossibly silly, but her surroundings blanked. The only thing she was Kira.

_I love you too!_ She wanted to say. She wanted to say it to the whole world.

But Kira was leaning into her, and she decided that her statement should wait, and she leaned in for the climax of this year… her first kiss.

_Rrrring, rrring._

Kira stopped.

_Rrring, rrring…_

Sending a very apologetic look towards Lacus, he asked, "Is that your cellphone?"

"No…" Lacus said in a disappointed tone. "It must be yours, Kira."

"Well, I'm sure it can wait." Kira said.

"No, you should take the call. It might be important."

"Alright then…" Kira took out his phone and clicked on it to receive the call. It had stopped ringing, but the caller had left a message.

The unstable voice burst out from the phone. "Kira! I'm going to kill myself. Everyone hates me, even you. I'm never going to come back, and then everyone will remember me. Ne, Kira? I'm going…"

The caller had been Fllay.

* * *

--

* * *

Cagalli clutched her head and fell back on the bed. "Ugh… no more alcohol for me in this lifetime," she said to herself.

"You got that right," Athrun said, coming into her room. Cagalli sat upright again, eager to hear the details. "Kira seems pretty dazed to me. I don't think he's ready to choose anyone at this point."

Cagalli scowled. "That idiot shouldn't have involved himself with that witch in the first place," she said.

Athrun sighed. "I think he's in love with both of them."

"Not if he came to his senses," Cagalli grumbled. "It's a good thing I chased Fllay out today."

"That's definitely not good," Athrun told her, "I think she's going a bit cuckoo, so you shouldn't provoke her."

"Whatever," Cagalli gave in, "I gonna sleep. You can stay over, if you want."

"Sure, if your parents are okay with it."

Cagalli's eyes snapped open. "Oh no," she gasped. "Mom and Dad…"

* * *

--

* * *

"Well, what did you guys think?" Yzak asked expectantly.

"I think it was too melancholy," Shinn said. "Are you gonna play Soul Calibur 3 or not?"

"I wanna play Tekken 5."

"I don't like Tekken! Besides, I don't have it."

Shiho fumbled around in her bag. "I have it."

"You carry games around in your bag?"

"Only Tekken 5."

The gaming group was chattering away when a flash of blue and yellow went in front of them.

"Stop!" Cagalli yelled," Shinn, we need to clean up!"

"Why?"

"Mom and Dad, what's why!" she screeched. "Off with all the shtuff!"

"Why? We didn't do anything illegal."

Cagalli went red. "Don't tell me I was the only person who got drunk today!"

"You got drunk?" Mayu coughed, "That's very bad."

"Of COURSE it's bad, that's why I –"

"Cagalli, stop yelling at Mayu."

"YOU SHUT UP SHINN!"

"Weren't you saying something about cleaning up?" Shiho asked.

"DAMN." Cagalli said. Athrun sighed.

"Stop it, Cagalli. Lets get Kira and Lacus and clean this place up." Athrun turned to the gamers. "You guys clean up the TV area and go home. Shinn, Mayu, pretend you're asleep."

"I'm sleeping over," said Ezra.

"Me too," said Stellar.

"And me," said Shinn.

"You live here," Cagalli glared. "Where the hell is Kira and Lacus, anyway?"

Athrun sighed again. "Please don't tell me they're together…"

* * *

--

* * *

"You have to go," Lacus said, shocked. "We have to go save her."

Kira was shaking. "w-where is she?"

Lacus grabbed his hand. "Come on, Kira. Let's go."

Lacus would have been lying if she said she had gotten a hold of his arm because she wanted to save Fllay. But she knew. _Kira could never see Fllay die…he wouldn't be able to live it through._

"Kira! Lacus!" Athrun and Cagalli's voices reached their ears. She hesitated, but pulled on Kira's arm again.

"Let's go, Kira."

* * *

--

* * *

"Damn it, where are those two going?" Cagalli thought. The sliver of hope that had come into her mind passed quickly when she saw their faces. "Kira, Lacus!"

She turned to Athrun. "They're going to the garage!" she exclaimed. "What do we do?"

Athrun shook his head. "I have no idea."

Just then, they heard the keys jingling at the door.

Their parents had come back.

* * *

--

* * *

A/N: I remember a person named IMHO telling me the summary was a lie when this story first came out. I didn't really feel much about it, because it was the only flame out of the 14 great reviews I had gotten. But now, I wish they could see this chapter. I'm happy that this fanfic is living up to its title – and the summary. Because what IMHO was pissed at me about was the fact I had written LacusKiraFllay on the summary when I was making the "LacusKira too obvious." If only they could see this now… And please don't kill me LacusKira fans! I must sacrifice my preferred couple to the good of my plot line. And as for the ending of Highschool Drama, I am planning to end it when Kira and Lacus graduate Heliopolis High. Hope you guys enjoyed this chappie. Even though it's short, I would say it's the beginning of an important climax in this plot. 


	12. February's Affairs

**

* * *

**

Highschool Drama

By Rosegirl18

* * *

--

_Chapter Twelve: February's Affairs_

--

* * *

Lacus drove by on a windy February day, thinking about the last party that she had attended. She and Kira had found Fllay in her room, about to swallow twenty sleeping pills.

**Flashback**

"Why is she here?" Fllay had snarled when they came into the room. Kira looked stunned; maybe he had always seen her as the beautiful savior that had come into his life. But she wasn't.

Kira turned around and gave her an apologetic look. Lacus stared back_. I know what he's telling me_, she thought, _but I don't want to know_.

Lacus clasped his hand. "I'll let you two be alone now," she said. "Don't worry about it Kira."

She was the stronger person, she tried to convince herself, Kira would be with her in the future. He didn't have to be with Fllay forever.

_Besides, _she thought_, I'm doing this for Kira._

**End of Flashback**

A strange burst of anger and self-pity aroused within Lacus. She shook it off. "Stop it," she told herself out loud. "Letting it come later will be better. You can never trust teenage love."

She hung her head, not even looking at the road. If she couldn't trust a love that she'd been waiting for since grade school, what kind of love _could_ she trust?

She stopped by a nearby café and went in, only to be greeted by numerous decorations of hearts and lace. _Today is… Valentine's day._

"Welcome to our café!" greeted a pretty waitress. Lacus stared at her for a split second, and went out the door. The fact that Kira would be spending another Valentine's Day with Fllay was depressing.

"Tsh, how rude," grumbled the waitress.

* * *

--

* * *

**5:00 pm After School**

"Kira, Kira!" Fllay demanded, pulling on his arm. "Buy me this, buy me this!"

His girlfriend was unusually hyper today, and at a mall, her enthusiastic feelings transferred to enthusiastic shopping. "Yeah, sure Fllay." He said, and purchased the item without even looking at it.

Without a doubt, today was Valentine's Day. _Lacus_, Kira thought, thinking of his pink haired friend. _I want to be with her…_

But looking back at the girl on his arm, he sighed. Annoying or not, he cared for her, and if she suddenly went crazy and killed herself (which was what she attempted to do last month), it was completely his fault.

Of course, that didn't really stop him from loving Lacus. When Fllay's limo came to pick her up and left him alone, he purchased a box of chocolates and a big bouquet of white roses, just for Lacus.

* * *

--

**5:45 pm Almost Dinnertime**

Ding Dong… Ding Dong…

"Coming!" Cagalli said, clad in worn jeans and a baggy t-shirt. She opened the door to see a dozen or so yellow daisies smiling up at her. "Huh?"

A head of blue rose over the yellow bundle. "Hi Cagalli," said Athrun.

"A-Athrun!" Cagalli exclaimed, "What brings you here?"

He rolled his eyes. "I thought so," he sighed. "Today is Valentine's Day! Don't you remember?"

Cagalli laughed. "As if it made any difference to me," she took the flowers. "For me?"

"Yeah…" Athrun said.

Cagalli smiled. "Then let's go out for ice cream! Kira is away, so I'm very bored right now."

Athrun gave in. "Sure. I guess I have to pay."

"Of course!" the blond girl said, and stepped outside. He stopped her.

"Not so fast," he said, "Aren't you going to change?"

"Huh? Why?" Cagalli asked, looking down at her clothes.

Athrun slapped his forehead. "Change into something decent, at least!" he said, exasperated.

Cagalli laughed at him. "Nya ha ha, Athrun, you're such a loser." She went back to her room.

A few moments later, she came out wearing a green-tinted, white sundress. Athrun suppressed a laugh.

"What?" Cagalli demanded indignantly, "Other girls wear dresses."

Athrun paused in his muffled giggling. "Cagalli, it's _February._ Sundresses are worn in late spring into summer."

Cagalli let out a sound that implied her disinterest, putting on a cardigan. "I don't care."

* * *

--

**5:53 Leisure Time**

Yzak sat on the floor, eyes glued to the widescreen TV in his room.

"Bread, bread, bread, bread!" He repeated excitedly.

"Geez, don't tell me you're addicted to Yakitate Japan," Ezra said, walking into the room. "I'm going out with Nicol, okay?"

Yzak gave a slight nod.

"Oh yeah, and Shiho is here. See you."

Yzak didn't move from his spot, but five seconds after Ezra walked out the door, the fact pushed itself into his brain…

_Shiho was here! But…why?_

Meanwhile, Nicol was driving in a cute little convertible with Ezra, making small talk. It was nice that they were so similar; he got along with her almost as well as Athrun.

"Let's go to the amusement park today, Nicol-chan," Ezra said.

"Okay," he said. "I'll win you something."

Ezra giggled. "I feel like I've already won something."

* * *

--

**7 minutes later**

Shiho went into Yzak's room soon after he had finally turned off the TV to clean his room. "Hello Yzak," she said, as formally as ever. She didn't notice how Yzak was trying to hide everything in his closet. "Did you know, I'm into baking now."

"R-really…" Yzak stuttered. _This is damn annoying_, he was thinking, _what if she sees my teddy-bear boxers…noooo!_

Not taking much interest in Yzak's obviously weird behavior, she revealed a circular tin can and placed it on his bead. "Just some stuff I baked. I figured you might like it," she said, and left.

He paused for a split second, and ran away from the near-bursting closet to open the top of the tin can. Six perfectly baked rolls were in it…and they were almost identical to the ones Yzak usually drooled at in Yakitate Japan.

"Bread!" he exclaimed happily. "What a great coincidence!"

As always, it's sad to see density get in the way of an aspiring romance.

* * *

--

**6:00 Dinnertime**

Cagalli started grinning as soon as she saw the ice cream shop. She couldn't help it…she was happy.

"What flavor, Cagalli?" Athrun asked as they walked in.

"Anything…" she practically drooled, and sat down at a table.

Athrun laughed. "I'll just get you a banana split then." He came back a few seconds later with a mint cone and a double fudge sundae. Cagalli dug right in.

"Cagalli," Athrun interrupted in her eating, "I've been meaning to ask…"

"Yeah?" Cagalli asked, looking up from her big bowl.

Athrun touched her hand lightly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She blinked. It seemed her whole surroundings had disappeared, and the sweet and cold flavor of the ice cream was numbing her. Nothing was there except for her, the table, the ice cream, and Athrun. The main thing she wanted to ask was _Why me? _But there were too many other questions.

"Sure," she said.

* * *

--

**7:57 Playing Time **

Mayu, Rey, Shinn, Lunamaria, Meyrin, and Stellar were all out for Valentine's Day at the movie theatre.

"I wanna watch King Kong."

"I watched it, that movie is the most boring movie I have ever – "

"Oh look, Memoirs of a Geisha!"

"No way am I going to watch that, an American directed it."

"Then what the hell are we going to watch!"

As usual, the consequences of taking a large group of friends were taking a toll on Shinn. _Bullshit_, he thought, _this was supposed to be a date with Stellar, but I got too shy and blew it!_

He turned to look at his blond, almost-girlfriend, who smiled back at him innocently.

_S-so cute!_ He thought, blushing.

The freshman group finally decided on the ever-so-praised gay cowboy movie, Brokeback Mountain. Shinn sighed. What a great choice for Valentine's Day, huh?

* * *

--

**11:30 Thirty Minutes Before Midnight**

Lacus looked out her car window, parked outside her house. Its windows were dark and the rooms were unlighted – her father was at a business trip and Stellar was out. She sighed. She had nowhere to go. Eventually, she got out of the car and closed its door, walking up the many steps to the door of the Clyne mansion.

Rapid footsteps were heard behind her, so she turned around.

"Lacus!" Kira's violet eyes were looking up at her. In his arms was a bouquet of flowers, and a box of chocolates.

"Kira – " She was happy. So happy. She ran down the stairs again, filled with a sudden energy again. Kira opened his arms to embrace her.

"I'm sorry for being so late," he said softly, "Let's enjoy thirty minutes we have left today."

Lacus drew him closer, breathing in his scent. "Okay."

The two drove down to the deserted beach near their school. It was a full moon that night, and its sheen glistened on the water surface. Lacus leaned her head against Kira's shoulder. Why was it that she felt so at ease when she was with him? Why did it always have to be Kira, and Kira only? Because they were part of one whole, she thought.

Even if Fllay was to keep him forever in her grasp, she would never be able to hold his heart. Those feelings belonged to Lacus.

Kira turned towards her. "Lacus, lets both be strong," he said to her, "We'll be able to be together someday."

"We're already together," Lacus said, leaning her head against his shoulder, "there's nothing more I could ask for right now."

Kira took hold of her chin and kissed her gently.

If only they could remain that way… but reality is not one to be nice.

* * *

--

**One Month Later…**

--

"Aah! I'm so late!" Miriallia woke up at 6:30 in the morning, hair frizzy, unwashed, her lunch not made." The top student was late for band. "Five dollars for buying lunch, thirty minutes to wash and dry hair, and no breakfast, which only gives me five minutes to go to school!"

Miriallia ran as fast as she could to the washroom, washed her hair, and bustled around, trying to get everything in order (and air-drying her hair). She left the apartment at 7:05.

"Run Milly, run!" she muttered to herself, ignoring the fact that she was getting hungry. "I'm going to have to buy an oatmeal bar before first block…" Three more blocks to go.

"Oy! If it isn't Miss Perfect!" a rather familiar voice shouted out from behind her.

Miriallia twitched. Seriously, now of all times…

"Eh heh! It IS you!" The golden boy of Heliopolis High, aka. Dearka Elthman came out of his equally beautiful and expensive-looking car, grinning smugly like he always did. She groaned.

"Go away Elthman," she said warningly, "I don't have the time or stamina to put up with you today."

"Yeah well," Dearka said, gesturing towards his car, "It seems like you're late for something, aren't you?"

Miriallia narrowed her eyes. If he hadn't come interrupted her, she would almost be there.

"I'll take you," Dearka offered, grinning wider. Miriallia's mood worsened, but what could she do, skip band for the sake of her annoyance? She reluctantly got in the car.

"Hurry," she said to him, looking at her watch. "I have only five minutes left."

Unfortunately, the ride took six. "Damn you," she glared at him at the end of the ride, "Now I won't be the earliest one there! I hope you're happy, Elthman!"

She angrily shut the door.

Dearka scratched his head. "Geez, and I got up this early, too."

* * *

--

Spring Break, aka. the short week where people forgot about school, was over. Term four of Semester two was almost at its start, and the report cards were approaching fast.

Naturally, half the school (of Academy of ZAFT former students) were working their asses off. Study here, study there, study everywhere! Thought their brains. Lacus herself was working in the library at all hours except class time, taking a break from her and Stellar's wonderful romance story (_Memory of a Melody_, which they had written up to five chapters). The freshmen did not have much tests, however, and did as they pleased.

Five o'clock in the afternoon, Lacus was still studying in the library when she heard someone slip into the seat next to her. "Kira?" Lacus whispered. "Long time no see."

"I have to say I feel the same," Kira whispered back to her. "Studying hard?"

"Of course," she said, "who wouldn't, at this time?"

"Cagalli," they both said in unison. They laughed quietly.

"That's not true though," Lacus said as an afterthought, "She's with Athrun right now."

Hardworking, pushed-to-his-limits Athrun came to their mind. "He'll get her studying."

* * *

--

A/N: Wahhh! Gomen nasai, everyone! I really was meaning to give you all a chapter faster, but I got this supercool laptop from school and I get to have it for a whole semester! I got distracted and ended up writing all these original fiction. If you guys have the time check out my profile on Fictionpress (I have the same penname there). I tried to write more, but the inspiration ain't coming… I saw how all of you reviewed and was waiting, so I couldn't help waiting for the ideas anymore. Sorry for the short chapter! BTW happy White Day everyone!


	13. The Downfall of the Dance

**

* * *

**

Highschool Drama!

By Rosegirl18

* * *

_Chapter 13: The Downfall of the Dance

* * *

_

It was after springbreak, and after the finals when the principal, Murrue and all the other teachers suddenly called all of Heliopolis High to the main theatre. The students were bleak and unhappy looking, due to the fact it was a Monday, the first day after their abnormally short break.

"Alright everyone," Murrue talked to all of them with her loud, important-sounding voice, "I have something very important to tell all of you."

The students ignored her claim, slumping in their seats.

Murrue twitched, but didn't let her composure fall. "Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, and Lacus Clyne, please come up to the stage.

The three of them, who were sitting beside each other at the moment, looked up, startled.

Staring numbly at their principal, who was looking back at them expectantly, they stood up slowly and walked up to where she was standing.

"You three…" Murrue started, looking into the eyes of the teens before her, "Have gotten perfect scores on the regional level test."

The fact rang throughout the large theatre, until it finally registered in the listeners' minds. Kira held his breath, rather happy at the news.

"Just goes to show how Academy of ZAFT educates," Yzak gloated. "Those Pure Earth idiots just can't compare."

"_You_ didn't get a perfect score," Miriallia fumed at him, "so don't brag over others' work!"

Murrue continued with what she was saying, despite the all-around chatter. "These three will be moved up a grade to apply for university as soon as possible. Five of the most famous universities in the world have offered scholarships for all of you."

Everyone who heard gasped in amazement, marveling at the three smartest people in the region. One day, they would tell their children about how they once shared classes with the soon-to-be famous three. Yet Lacus was still smiling calmly, without a change in her serene expression, while Athrun looked on, slightly embarrassed. Kira only looked a bit dazed. It was as if they had been _expecting_ this.

Later, at lunch, the other students got to check their scores. After the perfect trio of their group, Miriallia had scored the next best, with only two questions wrong. Shiho got 82 percent and Dearka and Yzak both got 80. Cagalli had a surprising improvement with her 85 percent.

Fortunately for Kira and Lacus, the two found that they, along with Athrun were in all the same classes for the upcoming semester with more challenging classes. In other words, Fllay was all but neglected for the whole day, except for lunch break.

.lll.

With every class Kira took, Fllay became more and more annoyed with him and all her surroundings. People around her began to drift away in a flurry of whispers and gossip, and all of a sudden, the popular queen of Heliopolis High had become all alone, and crumbled down to face her fall.

"What's going on with you, Fllay?" Kira had asked one afternoon. The girl had remained silent, sullenly looking to the left side of her.

"You're my only source of support, Kira. Don't leave me," she had said quietly, so that Kira only heard a bit of it.

Kira could see her now, fallen and under so much. She had brought this upon her, but somehow, a slight twinge of guilt poked at him. The same feeling came when he was with Lacus. He knew he needed to choose one or the other, but the balance was so hard to maintain. Fllay's sanity was hanging ever so dangerously at the edge, and Lacus's happiness hung at the other. In the middle was Kira, trying to position himself so that neither would fall off.

But everything was getting so complicated. Both of them were starting to fall out on their own, weighted down by each of their opposing forces from outside of the measuring device.

"Kira, are you okay?" his twin sister came out from behind him, touching his shoulder. She sat down on his bed. "What's wrong with you?"

Kira blinked a few times, feeling his surroundings come back to him. "Sorry," he replied. "I just…zoned out for a while, I guess."

"Well, don't." Cagalli said worriedly. "You're really getting me scared, Kira. I'm worried for you. What's going on?"

He smiled weakly. "I guess in the younger years, everyone needs to go through this sort of stress."

His sister's lips tightened. Kira had never seen her so concerned. "This isn't the sort of normal troubles, Kira. Fllay is your problem – you need to cut ties with her."

He shook his head immediately. "How can I? She needs me."

"Many people need you, but how can you make all of them happy? And most of all, don't you think that most people closest to you would care more about _your_ own happiness?"

Kira looked up, startled by her words. "Make sure that in the end, you are acting for yourself, or you will hurt everyone who loves you."

Cagalli gathered him in a hug, patting him on the back.

A while later, when he was alone again, Kira sighed and looked up at his ceiling. So many people were calling to him, so many of them wanted him. But Cagalli's words had struck something. In the end, whom would he choose to please? And would this decision make him and his loved ones happy as well?

.lll.

"So he still isn't out of his room?" Athrun talked in a low voice, careful not to let his anxiety show. "This is taking a toll on him. It needs to stop."

"But you need to understand," Cagalli replied, "He cares for both of them. And Kira has been such an awful decision maker since birth…" She remembered how she had always picked things for him – ice cream flavors, elective courses, even friends – but this was his choice. She could never even make a statement in this struggle.

Athrun sighed. "Lacus is…"

"She's not very used to having something like an affair, isn't she?"

"Yes. But she's just like him, never making decisions for herself. If Kira will be happy, she would do anything."

"But the problem is that he _isn't _happy. And she isn't either."

Athrun suddenly started laughing, a laugh filled with irony and hidden nervousness. "I can't believe we're dealing with these kinds of problems right now," he said. "I wish we could chuck everything away and hop on a cruise headed to who-knows-where."

Cagalli smiled at the impossibility of it. "You know that Fllay is having problems. Kira's decision could easily decide her life or death. Do you know that I saw a few pills in her purse the last time she came over for the party?"

"She is involved in…bad things," Athrun admitted. By now, the whole school knew, and Kira probably knew best of all. Frustrated by the situation, he put a hand to his forehead. "Well, I need to study for my tests. See you tomorrow, Cagalli."

"Alright," she replied faintly, holding the receiver even after he hung up. Sighing, she put it down and sat on the couch in her room. Suddenly realizing that the youngest members of the family were nowhere to be found, she opened her room door and called out their names.

"Mayu! Shinn!" Thankfully, Mayu had become brighter since she began to hang out with Ezra. Probably, they were together right now. And Shinn was possibly with his crush, Stellar. "Right, he said something about going shopping with her." A slight smile appeared on her lips. At least they weren't suffering. Feeling a bit more relieved, she went back in her room to do her unfinished homework, due tomorrow.

* * *

The Sunday sky had been perfect for Shinn's little date with his infatuate, Stellar. A sparkling light of happiness and innocence, she had asked him to go shopping with him for that day. Lounging at a café in the huge and elegant mall, they sipped on parfaits, looking shyly at each other.

"I hope I didn't drag Shinn around…" Stellar stammered nervously in her third-person dialogue. "Many boys don't like malls…"

"No, I'm fine," Shinn insisted, "I had a great day today." In truth, today wasn't anything so great, with the added anti-bonus of shopping, which he had never really cared for, but the fact that Stellar had been by his side for the whole day made it the most special out of all the ones in his memory.

Stellar rewarded his sincere reply with a radiant smile. "We should go out…more often." She said.

"Yeah, we should." Shinn agreed heartily. Finished with their parfaits, they both rose to head back home.

Hand in hand, they walked out of the building with many bags from different clothing stores. Stellar had bought everything that she had tried on, because Shinn had said for each outfit that it was pretty on her.

_Shinn is so nice to Stellar,_ she thought dreamily, feeling the warm, early summer sun on her arms. _I wish he were Stellar's boyfriend._

All too soon they were met with the sight of the Clyne mansion, towering all the other houses in the near distance.

"I'll walk you to your house," Shinn said, reluctant to part with her.

"Okay," Stellar instantly accepted, and they turned to cross the street.

Maybe it was his daydreaming of them. Perhaps he was too giddy with their enjoyable date. But whatever the reason, Shinn didn't hear the car approach him. Obviously a speeding car, it didn't even stop to honk. Only at the last minute did he sense it, feeling the adrenaline of the moment, hearing Stellar's frantic shriek, and the rushing sound of the car reaching his ear.

_I'm going to die._

The thought struck him, paralyzing him, forcing his eyelids shut. And the impact hit him, but from an unexpected angle.

"_Shinn!"_

His whole body met with the heated gravel driveway, and his last moment of consciousness was a mix of the dusty smell of the gravel and the metallic one of machine oil and blood.

* * *

The darkness was engulfing him. He opened his mouth to scream, to yell, but it didn't move. His body was no longer his. And in front of his wide eyes, opened in fear, a screen ran like a movie. A wisp of blond hair. A blur of movement.

No pain. Just blood.

"Stellar!"

Waking up with a violent jolt, Shinn woke up on an unfamiliar bed, colorless and eerily neat.

"Shinn!" beside him, his sister looked at him with teary eyes. "You're awake!"

"See now," said Cagalli, "The doctor said it was nothing serious."

Kira was there too. All his siblings were. "W-what's going on?" he looked around. "Why am I in a hospital?"

"You got into an accident, remember? But don't worry, you only lost consciousness out of shock." Strangely, Cagalli, even though she was saying all these reassuring things, had tears in her eyes, which were puffy and red. Even Kira's held traces of tears, though Shinn couldn't tell.

"What's going on?" Shinn asked for the second time, suddenly afraid and frantic. He was frustrated and impatient, and the most annoying thing was that he couldn't find out why.

Kira laid a hand on his shoulder. "You should rest, Shinn."

"No," Cagalli cut in. "He should…"

"I should what?" Shinn could feel his voice rise from a whisper to almost a yell. "Tell me!"

"Shinn," Mayu sobbed into the hospital bed sheets, "She's dead… Stellar is dead!"

* * *

Murrue was shuffling through the works of the three genius children of her school when she realized that there were notes on all of them from their individual teachers. There had never been notes before. Murrue had only been told that their work was perfect. Beyond perfect.

_Lacus Clyne resumes her work with the brilliance of a true multi-genius, and her effort as a student is undeniable. However, during the last few days, her work quality has been falling, and she continuously zones out during class time. _

_Athrun Zala has been working on his experiment, as he is unusually successful in the area of engineering, yet these days he is not getting decent progress than usual. Both Miss Clyne and Mr. Zala seem to be preoccupied by a certain concern or worry, which I suggest should be taken care of before going further in the curriculum. _

Murrue raised her eyebrow in surprise. Flipping the page, she realized that Kira's report was longer than both of them combined.

_Kira Yamato is a brilliant student. He is capable of many, many things and possesses more talent than anyone could ever imagine. However, since the beginning of the new semester, he has been unable to show us his potential and his skills. I myself have been trying to figure out the cause of this distressful strain on him, but I am unable to guess, being a complete stranger to him. I ask you to please warn him of his shadows and maybe talk him out of whatever he might be doing to harm his interior so much._

_Other than that, Mr. Yamato remains to be a consistent student, not being outshone by his two companions in class._

What was it that caused her students to be like this? Wondered Murrue. She stood up, deciding that she should talk to them.

lll

"Absent? All three of them?"

"Yes," nodded Aisha, showing her the attendance results on her computer.

"But why?" Murrue questioned, completely baffled.

She let out a sound of anxiety. This was making her curious. Very curious. Somehow, she got a feeling that her best students were undergoing something out of the ordinary – a problem, or a stream of problems, that could possibly prevent them from showing their full potential for their benefit.

Unbeknownst to her, she was right.

* * *

The shiny beads of red shone in the dark room, glittering in a sinister light. The silver object he was holding fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry," a choked voice let out, echoing in the large room. He doubled over, grasping at his carpet. "I'm sorry."

Letting his hand lie limply and drip its newly spilt blood, he felt an unbearable hollowness in his heart. "I couldn't protect you, could I? Yes, I'm too weak to protect anyone. I'm so worthless – I don't deserve to live."

A new stream of tears rolled down his cheek. "You should have just let me get hit, Stellar."

* * *

-Chapter End-

A/N: Lol… I bet you guys must be holding there with pitchforks… Yes, I know, my chapter's late by almost a whole month! Gomengomen… For the last month and a half I've been infatuated with the joy of PRINCE OF TENNIS and YAOI of all things… My little new fascination with yaoi has made me crazy and a slight bit more angsty than usual with my writing, as you can see from what you've just read. Eee Stellar's dead You can flame me all you want, but I've become to dramatic for now. And for those who are wondering, I will probably kill off all the people who died in the original series since I've killed Stellar anyway. Shinn's going kinda insane, isn't he? Ohh yes. BTW Lacus and Fllay bitchfight in the next chapter, so EXPECT!

Also, I've started to actually USE my livejournal, so visit me! Now what else was I gonna talk about? Oh yeah, my happiness at becoming so devoted to my stories. About a half-year ago I would have been totally biased and unserious, but look at me now! Killing off the good girl. Sigh. Anything for the goodness of the story!


	14. The Cause of Waiting

**

* * *

**

Highschool Drama!

By Rosegirl18

* * *

_Chapter 14: The Cause of Waiting

* * *

_

The next days seemed to pass bleakly as Shinn and Stellar's friends came to the knowledge of her death and attempted to cope. Shinn remained in his room, unresponsive to any outside life. Kira and Cagalli did their best to console all the ones close to the problem, such as their distressing parents, Lacus, Mayu, and… themselves.

But they were the strongest ones for now. They couldn't afford to grieve themselves. Only late at night they could cry, and let the façade fall down. The others weren't of much help. Athrun came over to try and convince Shinn to come out of his room, but was met with the normal silence. The school planned a memorial service for that weekend.

"Kira, what do you think he is doing to himself in that room?" his mother asked worriedly, "he refuses to open his room, and he hasn't eaten for days!"

"I think we should leave him for now," reassured Kira, "He's only going through a phase… grief can't last forever, can it?"

His mother looked down, letting the doorknob go reluctantly. "Alright. But if a whole week like this passes, I'll force him to eat something."

It worried Kira that his mother had dark shadows under her eyes. It worried Kira that Cagalli seemed to have become an adult overnight. It worried him that Lacus was crying. It worried him that Shinn was cutting himself off from life. In the midst of all that thinking, he forgot to think for himself.

Unfortunately, that made Cagalli worry even more, added to everything that Kira was worrying about. Mayu was going bleak, feeling the tension of her home and her brother's retreat to any form of contact with the world. Her parents were constantly worrying about everything going on, although they had work to do as the heads of the company. And Lacus's smile was getting faker and faker as the days went by.

Nowadays, all she did was curl in the corner of Kira's room in the presence of her twin and worry with him silently, wishing that they could solve problems that were impossible to turn back.

If only Shinn had not decided to turn to this way in grief, if only Lacus would be true about her feelings, if only Fllay didn't have to be suicidal, if only Stellar had not died…but death was not something anyone could predict. Cagalli could only pass by newspaper headlines, screaming out Stellar's name and the police's frantic search to find the kill-and-run criminal.

_Liar,_ she wanted to shriek. _You are all only rejoicing over a big story to make money with your words of fake sympathy and storytelling.

* * *

_

Lacus leaned her head on Kira's shoulder, her tears not yet dried. "She must be happy…" she murmured as Kira turned his head towards hers questioningly. "So uncomplicated in heaven."

Kira embraced her gently, feeling ashamed of himself for not being able to see her earlier. Fllay had been pestering him more since the death of Stellar, not being able to feel his complete attention.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Not wanting to break the moment but unable to pass it off, he reluctantly reached for it, answering quietly. "Attha residence. Kira speaking."

"Kira, where are you right now?"

Fllay.

Seeing Lacus's saddened expression with a sidelong glance, Kira suddenly became determined to choose someone once and for all. Whether or not Fllay was having serious emotional problems, it wasn't on his shoulders anymore. He didn't deserve this – it was his life.

"Look Fllay, we need to talk. I need you to meet me in front of your house." Kira's voice was grim. It made her suspicious.

"What? What are you going to talk about to me? Who are you with right n – "

Kira cut off her stream of questions by clicking off the phone. "Sorry," he said to Lacus, who was looking at him questioningly. "I just had something to do."

"Alright," replied Lacus. "I guess…you'll have to go then."

"Yeah," Kira said, sounding absent-minded. "But I want you to wait for me. I promise I won't take long."

"Of course," said Lacus, looking up at him, startled. "I'll wait."

* * *

Fllay was nervous and shaking from the moment Kira parked in front of her. She kept glancing at him throughout the drive, where he remained silent and looked straight ahead.

"Kira," she finally whispered. "You're going to leave me, aren't you?"

He didn't answer, sighing as he did so. Her eyes widened in accusation and shock. "You _are_! All for that girl. Is she all you see!"

Kira closed his eyes for a split second, frustrated. "Yes, all for her. I care for you Fllay, but I love her. I love Lacus."

Fllay's hands curled up in tight fists. "So you love her, huh?" her voice was filled with malice and bitterness. Kira felt bad for her, and he felt the guilt, but he promised himself, this would be the last time.

"I'm sorry."

Kira drove on, silence settling between them. He could see Fllay's house in the near distance. "Your father should be getting home now. You should go greet him." Suddenly, her hands grabbed at his steering wheel. "What are you doing!"

"I won't let you go." Fllay said. She struggled with him as he tried to pry her hands away from the wheel.

"Stop it – I'm losing control of the car!"

Her face harbored a strange expression as a shadow of a smile rested on her lips. "Then we can go down together, Kira. My beloved."

As Kira looked up and forced himself to see where he was going to crash, he was horrified to see that they were heading straight into Fllay's house. But before that, another thing had settled – Fllay's father had just come back from work. The chauffeur was parking right in front of them.

"No…" he shouted, "Get away! We're going to crash!"

George Allster turned around in the backseat of the car, looking terrified as he realized what was happening. After a moment of paralysis, he turned around to yell at the driver, pointing rapidly at them.

"D-Daddy?" Fllay's faint voice whispered beside Kira. "No…stop! Stop the car!"

She finally let go, and the wheel turned loose immediately, twirling backwards. Kira reached for the brake, but it was broken. "It's no use," he said. "It's over."

Closing his eyes, Kira hardly felt the sudden impact of his car crashing into George Allster's.

* * *

"11:05, going into operation." The nurses and doctors bustled about, expertly doing their best to save the life of the young man who had come in that night.

"Has his family been notified?"

"Yes, from his driver's license his name is Kira Yamato, age 17, with no precious criminal record."

"We don't need to know who the other two are," one of the nurses who were not on duty sighed. "Both Allster family members are…"

"Shush now," said the nurse beside her, typing away at the hospital's computer. "We're not sure."

"It's true that they might be saved, but didn't you see the state of them? All lifeless and bloo – "

"Quiet!" her companion exclaimed. "I've seen them."

The two of them were sighing when a number of teenagers burst in, catching their breaths. The blue haired one attempted to talk over his gasps, demanding, "Kira… Tell me where Kira is!"

The nurses were too stunned to talk, and only stared back, blinking at Lacus, starting to cry, and Cagalli, biting her lip and frowning.

"I –_ we_ need to be there for him. H-he's alive, right?" said Athrun again.

"K-Kira Yamato, you say?" the nurse finally croaked, "He's in the emergency room in floor two right now. Undergoing surgery, I think."

She didn't need to say any more, as the hoard of teenagers immediately ran to where the nurse had specified. But they found that they had run out of actions to take, as the emergency room flashed the red light of undergoing surgery, making them unable to do anything else for their friend.

* * *

"Shinn…" Mayu spoke quietly, touching her brother's closed door gently. "I know that you heard about it – about Kira oni-san's accident. Well, don't worry, because I know he'll be alright. S-so… don't worry about him, okay?"

She knew that her voice was quivering. They had just gone to Stellar's funeral last week. The train of occurrences seemed so unbearable that they appeared abnormal to her. "I'm sure he'll get better even quicker if you went to see him, Shinn. Kira wants to see you. He needs your support."

Still no answer. Mayu looked down sadly, letting go of the door. "We'll be waiting, Shinn."

* * *

Kira's life had been confirmed, but he remained unconscious in the hospital bed, looking strangely peaceful in the blank room. Lacus stood over him, alone, because Athrun and Cagalli had let her have her time with him.

She bit her lip, tears seeping out of her eyes in bitterness and despair. Lacus was slightly unsure of what had happened, but Kira had been with Fllay. With the influence of their families, Cagalli, Athrun, and she had been able to find out the cause of the accident. The inspectors had said that it was due to loss of control of the car.

Kira would never be a careless driver.

"Did she do this to you, Kira?"

"_I just had something to do."_

"…_I promise I won't take long."_

Lacus quickly wiped her tears away. She needed to find out more. Quickly kissing Kira on the forehead, she walked away from the room and away from the questioning looks from Cagalli and Athrun, who had been talking in low whispers out in the hallway.

She needed to see Fllay. And what had happened to make things turn out this way.

* * *

"Father! Father!"

"Please, Miss Allster, calm _down._"

"Let go of me! What's going to happen to my daddy?"

"We're trying to find out… his life is…"

"If he dies, I won't forgive you! I'll sue all of you and this damn hospital and your useless staff! Aren't you guys supposed to save lives?"

"Now, Miss Allster –"

"Fllay." The whole crew, including Fllay, turned around, looking at the sudden arrival. The pink-haired teen stood with a calm aura, but today, it was mixed with something more. She wore a small half smile, like a mask. "Please come with me. I have a few things to ask you."

Fllay stood stunned for a few seconds. Her shocked expression soon turned into a glare.

"You." She narrowed her eyes maliciously. "Of course I'll come with you – I have a few things to discuss myself."

The hospital staff that was refraining her inwardly sighed a breath of relief, but they didn't know that the meeting would result in an even bigger scene than before. Because they were only normal – they did not see the silent anger in Lacus's calm.

* * *

The two girls sat across from each other in the best table of the hospital café. Lacus did not touch her tea, starting to get right to the point.

"What happened?" she asked without an opening. "Were you the one who crashed the car?"

Fllay was flustered, replying immediately with a stutter. "O-of course not! Kira was the driver, didn't you know?"

Lacus's tone got quieter as Fllay's got bigger. "Kira would never drive carelessly like this. When we saw the car, the driving wheel nor the brake were working. You made him lose control of the car, didn't you?"

"No!" Fllay burst out, making some heads turn in surprise. She quickly lowered her voice. "Kira was the driver. It was impossible for me to crash the car. It was – I didn't…" she looked utterly confused as she stared blankly down at the table.

"You made him crash," Lacus said, hardly audible.

"You're wrong! I didn't make daddy…" Fllay stood up all of a sudden, so fast that it knocked over the table and everything that had been on it. The vase in the middle landed with a crashing noise that brought over several waiters. The flowers and its water spilt around their feet, and Lacus's tea made an even bigger pool.

"You're wrong!"

"You're acting guiltier than how you already are," Lacus said in her usual tone, but somehow, her warm tone seemed pitying and bitter. "If you make more of a scene, the waiters will have to go through unnecessary trouble."

"Don't pretend like you're an angel." Fllay gasped, panting heavily. "You're the one you stole him. You're the one who caused this! All of this!"

Fllay's loud shriek was stopped with the ring of a slap. Her hand went to her burning cheek, looking stunned. "Y-you…"

Lacus looked away, biting her lip. "I apologize. But don't make accusations that apply to you."

"W-what?...!"

Lacus's thoughts ran rapidly in her mind. Fllay's last statement had caused an effect in her. Coming back to the source… wasn't she the first one that should have been blamed? Kira must have gone to break up with Fllay, which made her jealous and cause him to make an unintentional mistake with his driving, resulting in Mr. Allster and his fatal injuries. But Kira had tried to break up with Fllay for Lacus in the first place… didn't that mean…

"No, that's not true." She said to herself firmly.

Lacus felt a gripping sensation in her left arm. Fllay was grabbing it with her free arm (the other one had been broken in the accident.) "It's your fault that this is happening." Lacus tried to break free, without avail. "Give him back to me… _Give Kira back to me!"_

Fllay's eyes were now filled with angry tears. "I had him first! He's _my_ boyfriend. How dare you steal him away from me?"

"You don't know how long I waited in the background," Lacus said back, finally releasing her arm but falling back in the process.

"Don't give me that shit," Fllay said. "You were always surrounded by admirers. Always lifting you up. You were born with all that – beauty, smarts, your singing voice… even that pink hair! All of them! You were blessed ten times more than me."

Fllay now clutched a mound of Lacus's hair, forcing them out of her ponytail.

"Stop it!"

"I'll take them back." Fllay replied. "Kira, your talents… I'll even yank out this hair!"

(A/N: Yes, hair is important to the world of female jealousy.)

Lacus tried to push her off, and both of them were struggling for power amidst the messed setting. The bystanders looked on, too stunned to make a move to stop them.

"Don't hurt her!" someone ran into the café, drawing attention from all the ones pregnant. "I won't let anyone…hurt Lacus!"

Cagalli walked up to Fllay and pulled her off of her friend. "Lacus, are you alright?" she sighed. "Why didn't you tell me what you were going to do?"

"Cagalli…" Lacus looked up, shocked by her sudden arrival.

Fllay, standing up and ignored for a moment by both girls, broke into a run, getting away from the café.

_I hate you all… I'll show all of you. All of you!

* * *

_

Athrun sat in the chair beside Kira's bed, keeping close watch of his best friend.

"And I thought girls would be the death of _me_," Athrun smiled sadly, his eyebrows furrowed.

In the white and metallic bed, Kira started to stir, making a sound.

"Kira? Are you awake?" relieved, Athrun looked around for Cagalli or Lacus, but realized that both of them had gone down to the café.

Kira opened his eyes hesitantly, his surroundings coming into focus. His gaze landed on his green-eyed friend. "Athrun?"

"Thank goodness, you're awake!" Athrun said. "Lacus and Cagalli are downstairs, but I'll call them now." He reached for his cellphone, but Kira stopped him.

"Wait, tell me what happened first."

"You had a car accident… with Fllay." Athrun started, hoping not to devastate his friend. "Your car crashed into Mr. Allster, who's undergoing a surgery right now. But it's pretty much expected that he'll… pass away."

Kira looked away. "I see…" he said, his expression as if he was trying not to cry.

"Kira…"

"I can't believe how much I messed things up."

"It's not your fault." Kira looked into Athrun's eyes, suddenly remembering the old days when they only talked to each other.

"We…really haven't hung out with each other lately," Kira commented.

"Well, you know how time changes relationships," Athrun replied. As soon as he said that, the door was opened hesitantly by a nervous-looking nurse.

"Um, we've been notified that you two know two ladies named Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Attha, yes?" the nurse asked, fully aware of the fact that those two ladies were the daughters of the Clyne Corporation and Attha Incorporated.

"Yes, what's the matter?" the two asked, instantly worried. The two had been gone for quite a while.

"Well, they said they would go home early. U-um… and the café is charging whomever that is related to them 500 dollars in fees…"

"What?" Athrun exclaimed, "What happened?"

But before his question could be answered, the nurse scurried away faster than she had come. Stunned by the news, he turned to Kira.

"I'll just go check it out, okay?"

"I'm going too."

"You should rest but…alright."

Athrun and Kira arrived at the café a few minutes later, stopping at the sight before them. Many waiters and waitresses were cleaning up a nasty mess of overturned tables and broken glass, on top of watery floors that were scattered with stomped-on flowers.

"What went on here…?"

Flowing past them, they could hear the loud whispers of gossip as almost all the customers walked away from the shop.

"…what a horrid fight indeed."

"(Giggle) they were so intense! I could practically see how thick the tension was."

"Too bad they're so insane. They were both seriously hot!"

"Geez, so pink and red really do clash, huh?"

"No kidding. I wonder which guy they were arguing so much over – that kid's gonna be in a pretty bad situation."

Athrun and Kira stood silently, absorbing all that they heard.

"…_pink and red…"_

"…_which guy they were arguing so much over…"_

And in a split second, they realized how serious high school relationships could be.

* * *

Walking on a sidewalk on an empty highway, Cagalli began laughing as she looked up at the darkening sky. "What a damn long day," she said.

Lacus was wearing Cagalli's jacket, since hers had become too dirty during her confrontation with Fllay. "Yeah, I guess," was her soft reply. "I went too far."

"Maybe," Cagalli said, "But who knows what the limit is? I certainly don't know – not anymore."

"You seem to have matured a lot," her companion said, "these past few days."

Cagalli looked at her, smiling ironically. "Come on, a ton of things had happened. You know that as well as I do."

A moment of silence followed.

"Has Shinn come out of his room yet?"

"No." Cagalli answered after a slight pause.

"I see."

The two girls continued to walk, both realizing that they had never walked a path this far to reach home before.

* * *

"Why, Lunamaria!" Mayu exclaimed in surprise when she opened the door to an unexpected face.

"Hey, Mayu," Lunamaria said with a determined expression behind the stacks of paperwork that she was holding. "I've come to bring Shinn his homework."

"W-well, Shinn is a bit…" Mayu started as Lunamaria invited herself into their home.

"Where's his room?"

Mayu pointed to the middle door with a wavering finger. Lunamaria promptly started stomping up the stairs, reaching the door. "Hey, Shinn! It's me, Lunamaria." The purple-haired girl seemed unfazed by the lack of response. "I've brought your homework for you, so you'd better be thankful. By the way, aren't you hungry? You've been stuck there for practically a month."

She paused a bit, setting the papers in front of his door.

"Don't try to set a record, got it? Starvation is for girls!"

Still, Shinn didn't respond. Lunamaria bit her lip, suddenly angry.

"What's so damn great about Stellar anyway? Why can't you just get a new girlfriend?" She started yelling at the door, despite Mayu's frenzied protests. "Give us all a fucking break and stop being such a wuss! DEAL WITH IT!"

"Lunamaria! That's enough!" Mayu raised her voice, startled at Lunamaria's boldness. "Shinn is hurting, how could you say such things?"

They were both interrupted by the sound of a door handle turning, and they turned to see Shinn emerge, with his hollow eyes and bleeding wrists.

* * *

-end of chappie 14-

* * *

A/N: OH HO HO EARLY CHAPTER FINISH! Mwa ha ha, this is for being late for the last chappie. Geez, I just LOVED writing this chapter. So much ANGST and DRAMA

Lol I've lost a ton of readers because I've become so serious though.

And you know, I got seven reviews for the last chapter and FIVE of you commented about Stellar XD the similarity of your expressions of grief amazed me. But for a bad girl to die, a good girl has to die too :)

So that's why I'm asking you guys for your opinion: How should Fllay die?


	15. Unending Pain

**

* * *

**

Highschool Drama

By Rosegirl18

* * *

_Chapter 15: Unending Pain

* * *

_

A silence settled within the trio of Shinn, Lunamaria, and Mayu, slowly processing what had happened.

"Shinn!" Mayu finally shrieked, getting hold of Shinn's wrists. "You – you…"

He didn't respond, looking blindly at the touch. Lunamaria walked up to him and touched his shoulder. She then started to shake him, but he didn't give a sign that he was affected in any way.

Mayu started to sob quietly, sniffling childishly.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Lunamaria cried, addressing both the siblings.

Mayu turned to her tearfully, and Shinn didn't acknowledge both at all, only staring down at his wrists.

"Shinn," Lunamaria started, attempting to say something. But before she could, Shinn's eyes closed and he fell to the floor, losing consciousness.

"Oh my goodness!" Mayu shrieked, running to the floor. "What's happening?"

"C-calm down," Lunamaria burst out, her heart beating rapidly from the uncalled for shock. "H-he's…"

"Let's take him to the hospital."

"Yes, I was going to say that, of course."

* * *

"Lack of nutrition." The doctor said, saying it to them calmly. "Has he been starving?"

"Um…I suppose," Mayu said, under the heavy stares from Lunamaria and the doctor. "Well, he's been locked in his room for approximately a month."

The doctor clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "Whatever caused _that_ to happen?"

"Long story," Mayu whispered.

Lunamaria started questioning the doctor, now that the scare had worn off. "What about water? He couldn't possibly had lasted this long without water."

The doctor shrugged. "Maybe he drank out the washroom tap in his room."

"He was sane enough to do that?"

"Who knows? I wasn't with the lad in his room."

Shinn lied still on the hospital bed, wanting his dream to continue. Stellar was calling to him. She wanted to talk with him. But these lights were blocking his way. And the voices that were far too loud…

"Shinn? Oh my, Lunamaria! He's stirring!"

_Mayu?_

"What? He's waking up?"

_Lunamaria?_

Shinn opened his eyes reluctantly, being met with the glaring lights of the room. Almost immediately, he was greeted with the weight of Mayu on him as she hugged him.

"M-Mayu…"

"I can't believe it!" Mayu sobbed, "Shinn, I thought you were really going to kill yourself!"

Lunamaria finally let out a breath of relief. Shinn had actually come back into civilization again.

* * *

The manager clucked, disapprovingly but not overly so, as he knew exactly who these two young men standing before him were. "Please make sure to tell them not to do this again," he told them, "As you can see, this is a peaceful environment enjoyed by our hospitalized patients and their traumatizing family members."

"I'm sorry," apologized Athrun, "We'll tell them."

As Kira and Athrun turned their backs, the manager shook his head one more time, muttering under his breath, "Rich little teenagers…"

The two reached Kira's room slowly, still absorbing what they assumed to have happened.

"I'm going," stated Kira, "Did you bring your car?"

"Yeah," Athrun said, not forcing him to stay in the blank hospital any longer. "Cagalli never had the key, so I'm sure it's there."

"So they walked back, huh?" Kira said quietly. "They're being real problems."

"We'll catch up to them," Athrun handed his friend his jacket, because he was wearing only hospital clothes. "Let's go."

As they expected, the car was in the parking lot, and they promptly got on it, intent on catching up to Cagalli and Lacus. And maybe, even Fllay.

The silence was deafening in the car. Athrun and Kira had no problem with silence when they were together, but today's situation was different. They had a purpose that seemed to go nowhere. Athrun turned on the radio.

"…And now I'll be talking about the new rapist at large, down at the Plants Square, there has been an enormous commotion. He has got by police after three widely reported rape attacks, especially near the upper side of the city, near a high school named Heliopolis High…"

Athrun switched off the radio. Kira had gone cold. "Athrun… what if…"

"Don't think about it, Kira. The girls can't have reached our school yet. Even if you've ran most of the way, it's practically impossible." Athrun reassured Kira, not looking up from his driving. "Besides, your sister is a tough person to attack. Even Lacus excels in self defense."

"Yeah, you're right." Kira replied, although still nervous. He could feel the roar of the car as Athrun increased the speed.

* * *

"I hate you! I hate you!" Fllay repeated over and over as she continued to run at full speed to no destination. Lacus Clyne, Cagalli Yula Attha, they were all people who were out to bring her down, to take Kira away. "Damn it!" She screamed, physically unable to run any more. Her shoes had become ruined, and her feet were bleeding. She fell to her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"I…won't…let…her…!"

_Thump, thump, thump._

Fllay looked up, suddenly afraid. She then realized that she was at the back of the school, and was slightly relieved by the familiar image. Then she remembered what had made her look up.

Footsteps.

They were getting closer to her, with its heavy, dangerous sound. Fllay could hear her heart start to beat rapidly.

_What the hell are you worried about, Fllay Allster? It's probably just the janitor or something._

But he wasn't the janitor, or something else. The predator grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth, and like that, the inheritor of the Allster fortune was carried off into the depths of darkness.

* * *

12:03 pm.

Lacus and Cagalli had reached the Attha residence. They sat collapsed on the cream-colored couch in the main living room.

"Cagalli?" Mayu emerged out of the hallway, wearing a surprisingly pleasing expression. "And Lacus, too."

"Hi, Mayu," Cagalli said. "Looks like you're having a good day today."

Unexpectedly, the younger girl burst into emotional tears. "Yes, I am," she said, "You won't believe this, but Shinn woke up today."

Both girls sat up, stunned. "Are you serious?"

Mayu nodded. "Lunamaria forced him out, but he collapsed out of hunger, so we had to take him to the hospital, where he got some pills and stuff and returned home. Lunamaria went home about an hour ago."

"Is that so…" Lacus said. "That's good to hear." Continuously, she reminded herself that Stellar's death was not Shinn's fault. In fact, Shinn was the one who had made Stellar feel the happiest.

Mayu realized what the disheveled shape the pair were in, and asked them why.

Cagalli gave her a half smile. "We got involved in a…" _Bitchfight._

"…an elevating discussion." Lacus finished. "Say, is it alright if I stay over here for the night?"

"S-sure, I'm positive that Father and Mother won't mind at all." Mayu replied, slightly overtaken by the unusual behavior of her upperclassmen. "If you guys want to visit Shinn at any time, we'll be in his room."

"Alright Mayu, thanks." Cagalli said. She and Lacus climbed up the marble stairs that led to the twins' rooms.

Once in Cagalli's room, they sat down in the white chairs that matched the intricate coffee table in the middle of the room. Cagalli took out a cake from the room's private kitchen and asked Lacus if she wanted tea. Lacus accepted.

And then they went into their discussion.

"Fllay will likely try to make our lives miserable after that fight," Cagalli said seriously. "With her current inheritance and crazed state of mind, there's no doubt that the next few days – months even – won't be a picnic party."

"Yes, I understand that," Lacus said. "What I did was rash."

"There's no reason to feel regretful, Lacus," Cagalli reassured her, "It needed to happen, especially since Kira got into that accident…"

A ringing interrupted their conversation. Cagalli took out her cellphone and answered. "Athrun? Where are you right now? How's Kira?"

"Kira is awake," Athrun said.

"Thank goodness." Lacus let out a breath.

"What were you guys doing down at the café?" Athrun continued. The two girls stiffened. "Is Lacus alright?"

"Y-Yes," Cagalli stammered, "She's fine. She's with me right now in my room. Let's meet up."

"Alright, Kira's with me right now. We're passing by Plants Square, so we'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay."

"And Cagalli – be safe, okay? I heard there was… a rapist on the loose."

"Don't worry about it," Cagalli smiled. She hung up.

They stayed still for a while. "I guess we'll have some explaining to do." Lacus stated.

"Yeah. But it was all for the best, right?"

"Right." Lacus confirmed.

And they waited, unmoving from their places until the two boys showed up.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Athrun lectured as soon as he sat down. "You know what might happen… with that girl like that. And you say she ran out? To where?"

"How are we supposed to know?" Cagalli countered. "It needed to happen!"

Athrun sighed. "But there could have been other ways…"

Cagalli mirrored his action. "How? Lacus did the right thing. She did it for Kira. You and I know her as best as anyone, Athrun. Have you ever seen her look for trouble?"

Kira stayed quiet, avoiding the looks that everyone at the table was throwing at him. Athrun's worried ones, Cagalli's accusing ones, and Lacus's nervous looks.

_She's guilty,_ he realized, _she thinks she made me unhappy…_

"I think it was necessary," Kira spoke up suddenly, cutting all reasoning that Cagalli and Athrun were trying to talk into one another.

"K-Kira…?" Athrun asked tentatively, "Are you serious?"

"It was my fault," Kira said. "I brought everyone to this. This event is all at my expense."

"That's wrong, Kira!" Lacus finally exclaimed, "It was _my_ fault. I shouldn't have pushed Fllay that far."

Kira shook his head. "I'm sorry Lacus. I was really going to break up with her. And now…"

Cagalli let out a disapproving noise, "We'll have to find her. At this time of night, she might get herself into some trouble that'll get us _and_ her into some immense trouble."

Athrun agreed. "Just now, on the radio, I heard some news about a dangerous criminal…Kira and I were pretty worried about that."

"We could always make the police force strengthen the security." Cagalli suggested. "With the influence of Athrun, me and Kira, and Lacus, we'd have more than enough to make the police sweat."

"That's true," Lacus said. "Shall we try it?"

"Okay, call them." Kira consented.

Lacus called the station, and first asked them if they had captured the rapist yet.

"Well, no…" the receiver replied. The person seemed to be nervous.

"The Attha, Zala, and Clyne family were wondering if the security around there would be a bit strengthened around the Plants Square area."

"The thing is…"

The three watched as Lacus turned pale.

"What's the matter?" Kira asked immediately. Lacus clicked off the phone, shaking.

"They've gotten another victim…"

Her companions froze.

"…And? Anything else?" Cagalli finally asked, dreading the possible answer. They had walked past Plants Square. They had walked past Heliopolis High. They had walked past every place that the rapist could have been. But Fllay had run out before them by about ten minutes. Could it be that the reason they weren't attacked was because… the rapist was already preoccupied?

"R-red hair." Lacus managed to choke out. "They said that… the victim had red hair, but she's still an… unidentified…"

"Stop!" Kira yelled. He stood up, shaking. "I-I'll go. I'll go and identify her."

"That's preposterous!" Cagalli cried. "I won't let you."

"Neither will I," Athrun agreed.

Lacus looked around frantically, trying to calm down herself so that she could calm down everyone else.

"I'm going." Kira went to his room to dress, and left the three as they were until they heard footsteps going down the stairs.

"Ah, Kira! Did you hear that Shinn…"

"Sorry Mayu, no time for that now."

"B-but…"

And Kira left all of them and left in his car, to face something the most fearsome event in his life. And already, he felt his feelings swirling around his chest, and the preparation for a hole that would appear in his heart to haunt him forever.

Back in Cagalli's room, the two finally sat down, dazed and stunned. Their eyes were blank, trying to find a reason within themselves.

"Oh my," Lacus said quietly, "I killed her. I killed Fllay."

Cagalli and Athrun stayed silent. They could see her crumble, but they couldn't do anything. The pink-haired girl sank to her knees, starting to cry silently. Anguish filled all their hearts, realizing that she had never been one to cry before.

"It'll be okay," Cagalli said, going down on her knees and wrapping her friend in her arms. "Everything will work out…as long as we keep each other close."

And they found relief in her words, although the doubt was in the air – would they be able to stay together with all that was threatening to keep them apart?

* * *

Shinn looked at himself, running his fingers against the wounds that he had inflicted on himself during his month-long withdrawal in his room. "I can't feel anything…" he said.

Mayu smiled at him despite his words. "Don't worry Shinn, you'll get over this. I'm sure."

Shinn nodded reluctantly. He really hadn't felt anything, and he still couldn't. From the moment that he woke up from the hospital, his eyes had been rudely wrenched open, but he still couldn't find it within himself _why_ he was like this.

"But the doctor says you were kept alive because you probably drank out of the tap in your room's washroom," Mayu continued with her positive attitude. "I was so glad to hear that – you still must have felt enough to keep yourself alive."

Shinn shook his head. "Stellar told me to," he said. "She made me drink the water."

Mayu was confused when she heard his reply. "Stellar? What are you talking about, Shinn?"

"She was with me," he insisted. "Always, she appeared at the same time and made me drink, and sleep."

"_You can't die, Shinn. If you do, Stellar will be sad."_

"_But Stellar, if I die, I can be with you forever."_

_She gave him a radiant smile, just like she always had. "But Shinn, Stellar loves Shinn, so if you die, Shinn's loved ones will be sad."_

_Shinn looked down, unable to say anything. He wanted to die. He wanted to be with Stellar._

"_What about Mayu, Shinn?" Stellar asked. "And Lunamaria, Rey, Athrun, Kira, Cagalli, and your uncle and aunt? They will all be very sad. Stellar does not have the right to take you away from everyone."_

"_But – "_

"_Don't make this happen to yourself, Shinn." She picked up his lifeless and bleeding arm and cradled it, stroking it with her glowing hands. "Now go to sleep, Shinn. Stellar will sing you a song."_

_And then he obeyed, drifting off to a few moments of serenity, hearing her beautiful voice._

Shinn blinked back tears, realizing that he really could never see her again, or at least not for a long time.

"I…don't really understand what happened, but I'm sure Stellar's happy that you're alive like this, Shinn. Remember, the reason she is gone now is because she wanted you to fulfill your dreams. She traded her dream for yours."

"_Shinn!"_

That last cry made Shinn blink again, to finally wake. "I understand, Stellar, I'll go on… for you."

Mayu smiled at her brother, realizing that he was finally accepting what was happening. Happy with just this moment to be with her brother again, she forgot about all the other strange things that had been happening today.

Such as Cagalli, Lacus, Athrun, and Kira all suddenly going up to Cagalli's room and talking for a long time, then Kira going out absentmindedly, or focused too much on one subject.

"Say, Shinn, want to go catch a movie with Lunamaria, Rey, and everyone?"

Shinn looked up, thinking about the results. "Alright…" he said after a slight hesitation. "It's about time I matured a bit."

"Great! I heard that Aquamarine is coming out."

"No."

"What? You don't even know what kind of movie that is!"

"It sounds like a chick flick."

"Alright then, how about The DaVinci Code? It's still on."

"What? It came out already?"

"Yeah, while you were in your room."

And the siblings started to advance on in life again, oblivious of the other problem that was starting right after many was being solved, or seemed to be solving.

* * *

A/N: MWA HA HA Another early release, everyone. The thing is, I got so encouraged by all your reviews that I was so productive these past two weeks

Nowadays I've been discouraged by school, so I feel somewhat dazed. I can't keep myself together either, since it's summer now, and my birthday's coming up this Sunday (June 18th), Yay! On the 17th fellow fanfiction author and my Jap 9 classmate, Makino114 will go to the mall, so I'm looking forward to this weekend. Makino114 writes many Bleach fanfictions, so go and check them out! And even her KiraxLacus oneshot! Again, thank you so much for all your support everyone. I smile so wide that my cheeks hurt every time I read each of your comments. Also, I'll be gone for a month and I half starting July 14th, so I'll update on the 13th again and return with another chapter at the end of my trip on August 16th. I'm going to Korea, by the way. My grandma has brain cancer :(

GO GO KOREA YAY FIFA 2006! (Sorry, I just had to put that in there… you know how us Koreans are so devoted to cheering XD)

* * *


End file.
